Лея Органа/Канон
|дата рождения=19 ДБЯЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (через 2 дня после образования Галактической Империи) |место рождения=Полис-Масса |раса=Человек |пол=Женский |рост=1,5 метра |цвет волос=КоричневыйЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар, позже седые |цвет глаз=Карий''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' |цвет лица=Светлый |принадлежность=*Семья Скайуокер **Дом ОрганаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Сенат *Восстание *Альянс повстанцев **Флот Альянса **Высшее командование АльянсаДвижущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи *Деревня Светлого древа *Новая РеспубликаОтголоски **Галактический СенатГолос крови ***Популисты *Старые династии *Сопротивление }} Лея Органа ( ) — чувствительная к Силе женщина человеческой расы, которая исполняла обязанности принцессы Альдераана, члена Имперского Сената, лидера Альянса за восстановление Республики и затем Новой Республики, а также являлась учредителем и генералом Сопротивления. Она сыграла важную роль в поражении Галактической Империи в Галактической гражданской войне и вела борьбу с Первым орденом после его возникновения. Лея была дочерью рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы. Её мать умерла при родах, а отец пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал лордом ситхов Дартом Вейдером. Лея, которую отец считал умершей, была удочерена сенатором Бейлом Органой и его женой королевой Брехой, получив статус принцессы Альдераана. Позже она заняла место своего приёмного отца в Сенате, помогая ему вести борьбу против Империи. Во время войны с Империей Лее были доверены похищенные чертежи первой Звезды Смерти — имперского супероружия, способного уничтожать целые планеты. Находясь в плену на боевой станции, она познакомилась и подружилась с Люком Скайуокером, Ханом Соло и Чубаккой. Люк и Лея не подозревали, что были родными братом и сестрой. Новые друзья помогли принцессе бежать и доставить украденные чертежи Восстанию. После того как Звезда Смерти была уничтожена во время битвы при Явине, Лея продолжала координировать военную и политическую деятельность Альянса. Бежав с разгромленной в битве на Хоте базы повстанцев, Лея и Хан, которые к тому времени полюбили друг друга, попытались скрыться в Облачном городе на Беспине. Лорд Вейдер захватил их и использовал в качестве приманки, вынудив Люка Скайуокера прилететь на помощь. Соло был заморожен в карбоните и увезён наёмником Бобой Феттом, но остальным удалось покинуть Беспин и воссоединиться с мятежниками. Вскоре Лея приняла участие в успешной операции по спасению Хана Соло от Джаббы Хатта, во время которой она убила криминального босса, за что получила прозвище «'Хаттова Смерть'». В ходе битвы при Эндоре она высадилась на лесистую планету в составе команды генерала Соло с целью уничтожения генератора щита второй «Звезды Смерти». Там Лея узнала, что Дарт Вейдер был её отцом, а Люк Скайуокер — братом. Вейдер и Император (лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус) во время этой битвы погибли. После решающего поражения Империи при Эндоре Лея принимала деятельное участие в формировании Новой Республики. Когда война подошла к концу, Органа была разочарована решением Республики о демилитаризации. Она считала, что уцелевшие сторонники Империи не будут соблюдать подписанный ими мирный договор. В это время Лея и Хан поженились, и у них родился сын Бен. Подрастающий мальчик был чувствителен к Силе и боролся с соблазнами Тёмной стороны. Лея послала его учиться к Люку, готовившему новое поколение джедаев, но Бен обернулся против своего дяди и уничтожил остальных его учеников. Люк отправился в добровольное изгнание, а Бен принял имя «Кайло Рен», став учеником Сноука — Верховного лидера Первого ордена. Лея призывала Республику воспринимать угрозу Первого ордена серьёзно, но Галактический Сенат проигнорировал её предупреждения. Тогда она сформировала Сопротивление — неофициальную военную группировку, тайно финансируемую Республикой. Сопротивлению удалось уничтожить базу «Старкиллер» — супероружие Первого ордена, но эта операция унесла жизнь Хана Соло, погибшего от рук своего сына. Получив информацию о местонахождении Люка, Лея отправила чувствительную к Силе девушку по имени Рей на его поиски, чтобы тот вернулся и вновь спас Галактику. Биография До рождения Во время Войн клонов мастер-джедай Йода отправился в путешествие, чтобы раскрыть секреты бессмертия. Это путешествие, полное различных видений и испытаний, привело его на Морабанд — планету, являвшуюся древней родиной ситхов. Спокойствие — Жрица Силы, которая выступала в роли гида, сказала Йоде, что существует еще один Скайуокер, и Йода услышал свой голос из будущего, повторивший эти слова. Это стало не только намёком на рождение и судьбу брата-близнеца Леи, Люка Скайуокера, но и явилось точным предвидением разговора, случившегося через много лет в хижине Йоды на Дагобе, когда умирающий мастер-джедай открыл Люку тайну происхождения Леи. Рождение, детство и отрочество thumb|250px|left|Лея-младенец. Лея Амидала Скайуокер''Звёздные войны. Энциклопедия персонажей: Обновлённая и расширенная'' родилась вслед за своим братом-близнецом Люком на астероиде Полис-Масса через два дня после окончания Войн клонов и создания Галактической Империи. Лея и Люк были детьми республиканского сенатора Падме Амидалы, которая умерла во время родов, и рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, незадолго до этого павшего на Тёмную сторону Силы. Для того чтобы защитить детей от Империи и их отца — новоиспечённого лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера, было решено найти им приёмные семьи. Оби-Ван Кеноби отвёз Люка на Татуин, где в течение многих лет лично следил за взрослением мальчика, отданного на воспитание сводному брату Энакина Оуэну Ларсу и его жене Беру. Сенатор Бейл Органа и его жена королева Бреха удочерили Лею, благодаря чему девочка получила фамилию Органа и стала наследницей Королевского Дома Альдераана. То, что Лея являлась приёмным ребёнком, было широко известно, но она считалась обычной сиротой Войн клонов''Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' и сама оставалась в неведении, кто был её биологическими родителями. Однако Лея, в отличие от брата, сохранила в памяти неизгладимый образ своей родной матери, которая была «очень красивая, добрая, но печальная». В детстве Бейл Органа научил Лею не только осознавать важность своих обязанностей как будущей королевы, но и уважать простых альдераанцев и их труд.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2 Девочку, кроме родителей, воспитывало ещё и несколько старших родственниц, пытавшихся сделать Лею «настоящей» патрицианкой.Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы Тётки учили принцессу правилам этикета, читали ей нотации о необходимости следить за внешним видом и тщательно подбирать себе компанию для общения. Хотя Лея искренне их любила, она не позволила им превратить себя в жеманную пустышку, чьей единственной целью в жизни должны были стать поиски подходящего мужа. Во время бесконечных королевских церемоний Альдераана девочка часто сопровождала своих родителей. Однажды она пожаловалась одной из своих тёток, что её обязанности представляют собой лишь молчаливое участие в утомительных ритуалах. Тётя, грустно улыбаясь, ответила, что роль принцессы, по большей мере, именно такова. Когда гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин прилетел на Альдераан с официальным визитом, отец предупредил тринадцатилетнюю девочку, чтобы та держалась подальше от гостя. Невзирая на это, Лея прокралась по залам дворца позади двух мужчин, подслушав их холодный и напряжённый разговор. Уже тогда она поняла, что Таркин, по сути, был беспощадным убийцей и работорговцем. Годы Империи Обучение thumb|right|250px|Юная Лея обучалась разным наукам, от боевых искусств до языков. Когда Лее исполнилось шестнадцать лет, девушке дали возможность получить начальную военную подготовку под руководством личного инструктора — семья считала необходимым, чтобы принцесса научилась основам самообороны, так как её королевский статус подразумевал опасность подвергнуться нападению или быть похищенной. Лея обожала эти занятия. Они позволяли девушке чувствовать себя физически сильной и дарили отдых от нелюбимых уроков этикета. Военный инструктор научил принцессу сосредотачиваться и сохранять ясность мышления в любой ситуации. Однажды Бейл Органа застал принцессу за учебным поединком в предместьях города вместо урока языков, на котором ей следовало присутствовать в это время. Возвращаясь с отцом во дворец, Лея заявила, что не желает идти по стопам своей матери. Вице-король объяснил дочери, что ей следует гордиться получаемой в наследие гармоничной культурой Альдераана и своей будущей ролью королевы, даже если ей не нравятся обязанности, которые предстоит исполнять. Во время занятий по самообороне принцессу учили умению противостоять пыткам, в том числе действию «сыворотки правды», которое пригодилось ей позже на Звезде Смерти. Несколько лет девушка обучалась пилотированию. Лея также освоила верховую езду и даже стала чемпионкой Альдераана среди юниоров в стипль-чезе. Бейл рассказывал Лее истории о джедаях, защитниках старой Республики, а однажды принцесса подслушала, как он обсуждал способности Дарта Вейдера. В позднем подростковом возрасте Лея по стопам своего приёмного отца пришла в политику, став в 14 лет младшим законодателем Имперского сената. Гуманитарная миссия на планету Лотал thumb|left|250px| Принцесса Лея и переодетые имперцами Кэнан Джаррус и Эзра Бриджер. Примерно за три года до битвы при Явине шестнадцатилетняя Лея работала помощницей своего отца в Имперском Сенате и тайно оказывала поддержку группам, ведущим подрывную деятельность против Империи. После битвы на Гареле она придумала план передачи Восстанию трёх корветов типа «Молотоглав», которые должны были быть «похищены» повстанцами во время её высадки с гуманитарной миссией на Лотале. Прилетев туда, она встретилась с Кэнаном Джаррусом и Эзрой Бриджером, переодетыми соответственно в штурмовика и имперского кадета. Лейтенант Йогар Лист, в обязанности которого входил осмотр кораблей, прибывавших на Лотал, знал, что звездолёты Леи подозрительно часто попадали в руки бунтовщиков. Поэтому Лист предпринял строгие меры безопасности, чтобы избежать каких-либо осложнений, вызванных «незваными гостями с Альдераана». Он приказал установить гравитационные замки на посадочные стойки «молотоглавов» и отрядил два шагохода АТ-АТ для их охраны, что чрезвычайно осложнило план Леи по передаче корветов Восстанию. Настояв, чтобы Лист передал на время свой челнок гуманитарной миссии, Лея вместе с Кэнаном и Эзрой полетела к укрытию бывшего губернатора Лотала Райдера Азади. Прибыв на место, они обнаружили, что штурмовики схватили Райдера и собираются казнить его. Появился «Призрак» и открыл огонь. Кэнан, Эзра и Лея притворились, что Райдер и экипаж «Призрака» взяли их в заложники. На борту корабля Лея, узнавшая, что Эзра недавно потерял своих родителей, развеяла опасения мальчика, что восстание против Империи бессмысленно. Затем заговорщики занялись разработкой плана по похищению корветов. Всё ещё переодетые имперцами Кэнан и Эзра отвезли Лею на «Фантоме» обратно к стоянке «молотоглавов», отвлекая таким образом внимание удивлённого их возвращением Листа. В это время Райдер, Сабин Врен и C1-10P отключили гравитационные замки и подняли захваченные корабли в воздух. В ходе последовавшей перестрелки Лея увидела, как Кэнан использовал свой световой меч, чтобы опрокинуть АТ-АТ. Когда Эзра применил телекинез, обезоружив двоих штурмовиков, принцесса схватила одну из винтовок и застрелила их. Лея приказала мальчику, садившемуся в последний улетающий корвет, изобразить борьбу и оглушить её. Когда лейтенант Лист пришёл ей на помощь, она изругала его за неудачу и потребовала предоставить ей корабль для возвращения домой. Имперский сенатор Лея в конце концов заняла место своего отца в Имперском Сенате, став самым молодым избранным сенатором. Её тётки протестовали, утверждая, что ей следовало бы лучше найти знатного мужа; пресса не воспринимала Лею всерьёз как политика и дипломата, обвиняя девушку в том, что она лишь «играет в сенатора». Несмотря на это, общественность Империи прониклась к Лее симпатией, и любой слух о неуважительном обращении с ней мог «вызвать бурю» в Голонете. thumb|250px|right|Лея вскоре обнаружила, что Имперский Сенат был лишь парадным фасадом, а не реальным органом власти. Перед своим избранием сенатором Лея провела несколько дней, составляя список жалоб, с которыми она планировала обратиться прямо к Императору. Вместе с другими избранными должностными лицами она была представлена Палпатину своим отцом на Корусанте. Однако, оказавшись лицом к лицу с правителем Империи, девушка настолько была напугана аурой зла, исходившей от него, что лишилась дара речи и смогла лишь присесть в реверансе. Позже Лее не раз приходилось сталкиваться с правой рукой Императора — Вейдером (оба не знали о своей кровной связи), которого она считала своим главным недругом, омерзительным и бессердечным существом. Лея желала настоящих изменений и реформ, но вскоре обнаружила, что другие сенаторы не разделяли её идеалы. Из реального органа власти Сенат превратился в церемониальное учреждение, в котором процветали доносы и шантаж. Сенаторы охотно голосовали за каждый указ Палпатина,Таркин и ни один делегат не осмеливался испытывать терпение императора. В первые же дни в Сенате Лея поняла, что предательства, скорее всего, следует ожидать от тех, кто казался самым дружелюбным.Наследник джедаев Девушка не могла понять, как другие сенаторы могли игнорировать преступления Империи во Внешнем Кольце, и посвятила себя помощи страдающим жителям Галактики. Однажды она спасла осиротевшего маленького вуки, деревня которого была превращена в руины имперскими войсками. Тем не менее, к её неудовольствию, средства массовой информации продолжали интересоваться ею лишь как наследницей знатной семьи, не обращая внимания на её гуманитарную деятельность. Во время своего пребывания на посту имперского сенатора Лее приходилось общаться с гивинами — гуманоидами, обладавшими от природы незаурядными математическими способностями. Девушка запомнила несколько уравнений, которые доказали свою полезность, когда она имела дело с представителями этой расы и их обычаем «математического приветствия». Узнав о существовании Альянса за восстановление Республики, Лея пожелала присоединиться к нему, рассматривая это как возможность на самом деле помочь Галактике. Она, несмотря на скептицизм и опасения отца, настояла на своём участии в похищении чертежей Звезды Смерти, надеясь таким образом показать серьёзность своих намерений. За несколько недель до своей поездки на Татуин принцесса выступила с речью в Сенате об увеличении количества гуманитарных миссий Альдераана к отдалённым обитаемым системам, забытым или пренебрегаемым Империей. Несмотря на популярность Леи, её выступление получило неоднозначные отклики — многие в Центральных Мирах считали, что Империя уже оказывала всю необходимую помощь, и что «вмешательство» Альдераана становилось слишком существенным. Через несколько дней, как и многие другие члены Имперского Сената, принцесса присутствовала на приёме и балу в Императорском дворце. Во время бала она танцевала с имперским кадетом Тейном Кайреллом. Юноша, однако, заметил, что Лея была рассеянна и почти не обращала на него внимания, погружённая в свои мысли.Потерянные звёзды Галактическая гражданская война Битва при Скарифе 250px|thumb|Принцесса Лея держит в руке инфокарту с чертежами «Звезды Смерти»Во время Галактической гражданской войны, после перемещения штаб-квартиры Альянса с Дантуина на Явин 4 и битвы за чертежи «Звезды Смерти», Органа добровольно вызвалась на миссию по доставке чертежей, вопреки желанию её отца. Он неохотно отпустил её, но попросил, чтобы она после перехвата планов отыскала на Татуине генерала Оби-Вана Кеноби. В составе флота, высланного на помощь выкравшему хранившиеся в имперской цитадели чертежи отряду «Изгой-один» она отправилась на Скариф на корвете «Тантив IV». Там она едва избежала засады, устроенной прибывшими имперскими подкреплениями во главе с Дартом Вейдером''Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории'' и после получения чертежей супероружия направилась к Татуину. Однако Вейдер сумел отследить повстанческий корабль, нагнал его и после короткой битвы взял на абордаж. Лея была захвачена в плен. Однако перед пленением она успела передать чертежи станции дроиду-астромеханику R2-D2 который, вместе со своим товарищем, протокольным дроидом C-3PO, смог сбежать с корвета на Татуин, воспользовавшись спасательной капсулой. Пленница Звезды Смерти thumb|left|250px|Спасение принцессы ЛеиПринцесса отвергла все обвинения лорда ситхов. Однако она не знала, что Вейдер был очень хорошо осведомлён о её связях с Восстанием. Он обвинил её во лжи и велел увести её. Она, тем не менее, попыталась бежать, воспользовавшись шаттлом, но Вейдер предвидел это и вновь схватил её. Лея была доставлена на «Звезду Смерти» и заключена в тюремный блок. После роспуска Сената Вейдер подверг её пыткам с целью узнать местоположение главной базы повстанцев, но не добился ничего. После прибытия «Звезды Смерти» в систему Альдераана Лея была препровождена к командующему станцией гранд-моффу Уилхаффу Таркину. Тот, намереваясь получить информацию от принцессы другим способом, угрожал уничтожить её родной мир. Лея солгала ему, сказав, что база находится на Дантуине (откуда она незадолго до того была эвакуирована), но Таркин всё равно приказал уничтожить Альдераан, объяснив это тем, что Дантуин находится слишком далеко от Центральных миров, чтобы демонстрировать на нём мощь «Звезды Смерти». Лея была приговорена к смерти и вновь водворена в камеру. Оби-Ван Кеноби, получив послание принцессы, вместе с Люком Скайуокером зафрахтовал грузовой корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». Там они были захвачены «Звездой Смерти», но Люку, владельцу корабля Хану Соло и его второму пилоту Чубакке удалось освободить Лею, выкрав её из камеры. Оби-Ван, в свою очередь, отключил притягивающий луч, удерживавший «Тысячелетний сокол», и троим людям при поддержке двух дроидов удалось бежать. Оби-Ван, прикрывая их отход, погиб в поединке с Вейдером. Явин 4 Когда «Тысячелетний сокол» по инструкциям Леи Органы направился на Явин 4, принцесса поняла, что Дарт Вейдер позволил им уйти не просто так. Соло, напротив, заявил, что его интересуют только кредиты, которые он намеревается получить за доставку пассажиров на Явин. Такое отсутствие бескорыстия возмутило Органу. После посадки в Великом храме массасси, где находился штаб повстанцев, Лея была тепло встречена генералом Уиллардом. Она поблагодарила Люка за проявленное им мужество и порекомендовала Уилларду испытать его лётные навыки на симуляторе, чтобы в случае успеха он вступил в Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев. После того, как чертежи «Звезды Смерти» были извлечены из памяти R2-D2 и проанализированы, в них было обнаружено уязвимое место, намеренно допущенное конструктором при разработке станции. Генерал Ян Додонна изложил собравшимся пилотам истребителей, среди которых был и Люк, разработанный им дерзкий план: контратаковать приближающуюся «Звезду Смерти». Лея с командного пункта видела взрыв станции, уничтоженной торпедами, метко выпущенными Люком Скайуокером. После битвы thumb|right|200px|Чествование героевКогда уцелевшие пилоты и солдаты Альянса вновь собрались в храме, была проведена краткая церемония чествования героев. Люк Скайуокер, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти», и Хан Соло, отцепивший от его хвоста Дарта Вейдера, были награждены золотыми медалями. Медали им вручила Лея. Далее она обратилась к присутствующим с краткой речью, в которой напомнила, что и их потери были велики. Она также призвала бойцов Альянса почить память погибших на Альдераане, и в первую очередь её родителей — вице-короля Бейла Органу и королеву Бреху Органу. Далее выступил генерал Додонна. Он объявил, что базу на Явине 4 необходимо эвакуировать, поскольку Империя теперь знает её местоположение. По окончании церемонии Лея кратко переговорила с Ханом и Люком, выразив надежду на то, что они останутся в рядах Альянса и, когда они разошлись в разные стороны, обратила внимание на высокую блондинку в лётном комбинезоне, стоявшую с непокрытой головой у мемориальной голостатуи её родителей.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1 В розыске Сменив роскошное платье на повседневную одежду, Лея разыскала адмирала Акбара, руководившего погрузкой эвакуируемого имущества. Она спросила его, где ей найти генерала Додонну, и он указал ей, однако предупредил, что генерал сейчас очень занят: подыскивает планету для новой базы. Лея, отправившись к Додонне, попросила у него корабль, чтобы помочь в поисках, но он решительно отказался даже обсуждать это. Он сказал, что Империя разыскивает всех уцелевших альдераанцев с целью репрессировать их. Что же до самой Леи, за её голову назначена награда в 10 миллионов кредитов. Поэтому, заявил генерал, Лея не покинет Явин иначе как в сопровождении вооружённого эскорта. Поражённая Лея снова направилась к Акбару, но разговор не состоялся. Она продолжала помогать в эвакуации, когда внезапно пришло сообщение от лейтенанта Калуана Иматта, лидера «Сорокопутов»: вся его эскадрилья погибла, а ему самому удалось бежать. Органа попросила Хана Соло помочь Восстанию и спасти Эматта, который находился на планете Сиркон. В конечном итоге Соло принял эту миссию, вместе с Чубаккой отправился на Сиркон, спас Иматта и на «Тысячелетнем соколе» доставил его на Явин.Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки thumb|left|240px|Лея и Эваан обсуждают разницу между нимиВернувшись к работам по эвакуации, она вновь встретилась с той девушкой, которую видела у скульптуры её родителей: её звали Эваан Верлейн. Она подтвердила Лее, что среди повстанцев действительно ходят слухи о том, что имперцы выслеживают всех уцелевших альдераанцев, чтобы подвергнуть их репрессиям. Встревоженная положением своего народа, Лея поняла, что её долг как последнего члена дома Органа — найти, собрать и защитить каждого из уцелевших сыновей и дочерей Альдераана. Вместе с Эваан и R2-D2 она предприняла самовольную миссию для спасения выживших альдераанцев. Перед тем, как отправиться в путь, она с помощью астродроида записала голографическое сообщение, в котором объяснила мотивы своего неповиновения приказам, и ночью переслала его Додонне. Трое тем временем бежали с Явина на шаттле Т-1, но, едва они взлетели, за ними в погоню устремились два истребителя «X-wing», пилотируемые Люком Скайуокером и Веджем Антиллесом. Верлейн, тем не менее, сумела обмануть их и совершить гиперпрыжок на Набу. Выжившие альдераанцы Достигнув Набу, они совершили посадку в столице планеты Тиде. Там они выдали себя за имперских ревизоров и беспрепятственно вышли в город. Проходя через колоннаду, Органа заметила на одной из колонн портрет покойной Падме Амидалы (которая, хотя Лея этого и не знала, являлась её биологической матерью). Лее неожиданно показалось, что нарисованная женщина повернула голову и посмотрела на неё, что она расценила как иллюзию (хотя, по всей вероятности, это было видение Силы). В это время её окликнул лорд Джунн, старый друг семьи Органа, и пригласил их на свою виллу. Там Лея попросила Джунна организовать ей встречу с Мулом Санакой, владельцем клуба «Диджа» в Керене и работодателем «Мелодичного ордена» — группы музыкантов с Альдераана, которых они хотели разыскать раньше, чем это сделает Империя. Когда он сделал это, Лея, Эваан и R2-D2 отправились в клуб и встретились там с Санакой, с которым надеялись договориться. Однако Санака и его охранники-бесалиски, уже осведомлённые о личности принцессы, попытались захватить Лею. Когда им это не удалось, Санака решил убить Лею, но вместо этого его застрелила Ува Парис, лидер «Мелодичного ордена». Она отвела Лею к музыкантам, и там она выступила с речью, призывая альдераанцев лететь с нею к звёздам, чтобы отыскать всех до единого сирот Альдераана. thumb|210px|right|Лея угрожает Джунну пистолетом После этого она проникла во дворец Джунна и, угрожая ему пистолетом, потребовала объяснить, почему он выдал их Санаке. Он предположил, что ей нужна его голова, но она предпочла космический корабль, на котором можно было бы вывезти альдераанцев. Он отдал ей свою роскошную яхту, и два корабля отправились на планету Салласт во Внешнем Кольце, где располагался альдераанский Анклав. Там Органа, Верлейн и R2-D2 наняли салластанца Тивви, который провёл их в анклав. Однако по пути их встретил отряд автоматчиков. Разоружив их, Лея потребовала, чтобы они отвели её к их лидеру, Хранителю Джоре Астейн, которая поначалу отказывалась признавать власть Леи. Более того, она подозревала её в предательстве, в частности, потому, что в одной из передач, перехваченных с «Лорда Джунна», певица из «Мелодичного ордена» Тейс неумышленно разгласила их местонахождение своей сестре Туле, находившейся под бдительным оком имперского коммандера Дрида.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 3 thumb|220px|left|Органа и Верлен входят в альдераанский анклав на СалластеУзнав, что звёздный разрушитель Дрида вышел на орбиту Салласта, Астейн приказала своим людям убить Органу и Верлейн, вынудив их бежать в загрязнённый водосток под Колодцем видений. Оттуда они выгнали стаю камнедробителей и вынудили их напасть на штурмовиков, сражавшихся над Анклавом с альдераанцами. После победы над ними Астейн признала власть Леи и первой преклонила перед нею колени. С Салласта альдераанцев вывез местный контрабандист Ниен Нанб. Органа наградила его, вручив халцедоновое ожерелье, некогда принадлежавшее её покойной матери. В этот момент Астейн и её помощник Ковис привели к ней изобличённую Тейс. Лея, поговорив с нею наедине за чашкой чая, убедилась, что она сделала это без умысла, и что она очень тяжело переносит разлуку с сестрой. Она отправила Астейн вместе с Парис на переговоры с альдераанской колонией на Эспирионе, а Тейс попросила связаться с сестрой и поинтересоваться у Тулы, где находится она сама. К несчастью, план сработал не в ту сторону: как только Тейс это сделала, Дрид понял, что повстанцы разгадали её игру. Органа, отстранив Тейс, предложила Дриду выкуп за Тулу. Дрид предложил для обмена саму Лею, и та притворно согласилась. Обмен состоялся на пустынной планете Скарадош.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 4 Однако принцесса вовсе не собиралась вновь отдавать себя в руки имперского правосудия. Прежде чем она ступила на трап шаттла Дрида, имперцы были атакованы группой альдераанцев под предводительством Эваан Верлейн, прибывшей на корабле Ниена Нанба. В результате нападения погиб и коммандер Дрид. Лея была отбита, и Нунб вывез их всех, включая Тулу, из системы, обогнав разрушитель Дрида, который взял курс на Эспирион, чтобы уничтожить тамошних альдераанцев.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5 thumb|240px|Органа обращается к последовавшим за нею альдераанцам на орбите Эспириона Хотя Лея и была удивлена множеством кораблей с альдераанцами, которые, узнав, что принцесса собирает их вместе, решили присоединиться к ней, она приказала им готовиться к бою. Она также стала свидетельницей воссоединения Тейс и Тулы, после чего встретилась с Парис и Астейн, которые доложили ей о провале своей дипломатической миссии: Астейн позволила себе недопустимый для дипломата ксенофобский выпад по поводу «чистоты крови». Это разгневало Органу, так как она рассчитывала на военную поддержку Эспириона, но после ободряющих слов Верлейн обратилась к альдераанцам с речью. В речи прозвучала фраза, откровенно дезавуирующая выпад Астейн: «И если уцелеет хоть одно живое существо с одной-единственной каплей альдераанской крови, Альдераан будет жить». R2-D2 ретранслировал её речь на Эспирион. Она вдохновила лидера эспирионских альдераанцев Беона Беонеля послать против разрушителя свой флагман «Эспирион Мульти» и уничтожить имперский корабль. После того, как выжившие альдераанцы отпраздновали свою победу, Органа сказала Верлейн, что возвращается в Альянс, который с самого начала не намеревалась оставлять навсегда, и что их народ никогда не будет в безопасности, пока Император сидит на троне. Эваан заявила, что им нужна принцесса, но Лея возразила, что в таком случае они могут её и выбрать, и что Верлейн для этой роли подходит. В конце концов Лея и R2-D2 вернулись на Явин 4, где и воссоединились со Скайуокером, Соло, Чубаккой и C-3PO. На борту «Обещания» Пока флот Альянса скрывался в секторе Суджимис, Лея Органа, входившая в то время в высшее командование Альянса, вместе с С-3РО помогала координировать усилия повстанцев. В частности, на борту фрегата «Искупление» Лея предложила Акбару и канцлеру Мон Мотме послать кого-либо на Родию для переговоров с кланом Чекку о поставках оружия Альянсу. На эту миссию добровольно вызвался Люк Скайуокер. Сразу же по его возвращении, как только яхта «Самоцвет пустыни» была принята на борт фрегата «Обещание», Скайуокер встретился с Акбаром и Органой. Он рассказал им о своём столкновении с имперцами над планетой Лланик, в ходе которого он спас неизвестный купоханский корабль. Хотя он и просил прощения за это, Лея заявила, что он поступил правильно, поскольку на корабле находилась важная информация о криптографе Драсиле Бефорин, принадлежавшей к расе гивинов. Она намеревалась оказывать помощь повстанцам, если они переправят её и её семью с Денона на Омерет. Органа и Акбар назначили на эту миссию самого Люка и Накари Келен. После путешествия к отцу Келен и модификации «Самоцвета пустыни» Органа и Акбар вновь беседовали со Скайуокером и Келен: она проинструктировала их приветствовать Бефорин математически, чтобы завоевать её доверие. Саймун 1 Вместе со Скайуокером, Соло, Чубаккой, R2-D2 и C-3PO Лея принимала участие в нападении на промышленный мир Саймун 1, где они уничтожили оружейный завод «Альфа». Захватив шаттл, пассажиром которого был эмиссар Джаббы Хатта, посланный на переговоры с Империей о поставках сырья имперским предприятиям из контролируемого хаттами пространства, Органа и Скайуокер переоделись телохранителями посланника (роль которого, ка они договорились, должен был сыграть Соло) и вместе с R2-D2 проникли на завод. Их встретил инспектор Эггадин, впустивший их внутрь. Там они раскрыли себя как повстанцы, обезоружили штурмовиков Эггадина и, угрожая ему встроенным в R2-D2 электрошокером, заставили его указать им, где находится главный реактор.Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1 thumb|left|220px|Повстанцы направляются к ядру главного реактораПройдя туда, Органа, Соло и R2-D2 отключили системы безопасности и подготовили реактор к взрыву. Скайуокер тем временем остался снаружи, чтобы предотвратить возможное появление штурмовиков. Ожидая его возвращения, Органа поблагодарила контрабандиста за то, что он выступил против Империи лицом к лицу, но спросила, во имя чего он примкнул к повстанцам. Их разговор был прерван появлением Люка, который привёл с собой множество освобождённых им рабов. Хотя Лея и не была уверена в правильности решения Люка, Соло принял их и посоветовал убираться с завода как можно скорее. В этот момент Чубакка, остававшийся снаружи, поднял тревогу: для переговоров с Джаббой прибыл представитель Империи, и им оказался не кто иной, как Дарт Вейдер. Несмотря на то, что это неизбежно переполошило бы весь завод, Лея приказала Чубакке убить Тёмного лорда ситхов, мстя ему за разрушение Альдераана. Вуки произвёл несколько выстрелов из снайперской винтовки, но Вейдер отразил их все. Имперцы, как и следовало ожидать, подняли тревогу. Полностью окружённые и потерявшие связь с Чубаккой, Органа и Соло пересекли ангар и, хотя Лея заметила отсутствие Люка, захватили шагоход AT-AT. Люк тем временем отправился к Вейдеру, чтобы вступить с ним в поединок. thumb|right|250px|Хан и Лея спорят по поводу их бегства на краденом AT-ATОргана, Соло и некоторые рабы поднялись на АТ-АТ, и Соло повёл его сквозь цеха завода. Одна из ног шагохода провалилась в подземный коридор, едва не раздавив Скайуокера и Вейдера. Вскоре после этого Соло чуть не наступил на раба-тви’лека. Органа сказала ему об этом, но он ответил, что вообще не хочет никого давить — он хочет поскорее убраться с завода, и, если она хочет помочь, пусть лучше стреляет. Однако пушки ещё не были подключены, и R2-D2 вместе с двумя джавами пытался привести их в боеготовое состояние. Хан попытался раздавить лорда ситхов, но тот с помощью Силы удерживал ногу машины, едва не разорвав шагоход на части. В этот момент дроид доложил, что пушки готовы к бою, и Лея нажала на гашетку. Им удалось только отбросить Вейдера в сторону и временно оглушить его, но теперь они могли пробивать себе путь к выходу.Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2 Выбравшись с территории завода, они попали под плотный бластерный огонь. Люк на угнанном свупе прикрывал их, ведя бой на ходу. Лея, однако, поняла, что прошло уже слишком много времени, и что имперцам, по-видимому, удалось стабилизировать реактор. Вейдер тем временем подобрался к шагоходу и своим световым мечом перерубил его ноги, обрушив машину вниз, после чего приказал убить всех, кто находится внутри. Люк, однако, не дал штурмовикам это сделать. Он разметал всех, кто попытался подойти близко, а затем, проигнорировав прямой приказ Леи, помчался обратно на завод, чтобы выполнить боевое задание до конца. Вейдер устремился в погоню за ним. Органа тем временем вынесла Соло из-под обломков и вместе с освобождёнными рабами отправилась к «Тысячелетнему соколу». Там их встретили Чубакка и Люк, которому удалось обстрелять пульт управления реактором, вызвать перегрузку его ядра и уничтожить завод. Лея поблагодарила Люка за успешное завершение миссии, пытаясь воодушевить его, но он был подавлен: его столкновение с Вейдером дало ему понять, что он — не джедай, а с учётом того, что Оби-Ван Кеноби погиб, стать джедаем он никогда не сможет.Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3 После длительного перелёта «Сокол» встретился с повстанческим флотом.Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4 Покинутая жена thumb|left|230px|Лея спорит с Соло по поводу запасных частей, необходимых для ремонта «Сокола» Органа доложила о выполненном задании Высшему командованию Альянса и выразила желание продолжать и впредь диверсионные операции против Империи. Однако Акбар и Мон Мотма не поддержали её, заявив, что они не могут проводить операции такого уровня, пока не отыщут планету, на которой можно будет создать новую оперативную базу. После этого она встретилась с Люком Скайуокером, который просил её разрешить ему (и R2-D2) отправиться на Татуин, чтобы разыскать там хижину Оби-Вана Кеноби. Лея согласилась, хотя и заявила, что, по её мнению, это плохая идея. Позднее Соло представил ей список запчастей, необходимых ему для ремонта «Сокола», но она заявила, что для того, чтобы он получил то, что он хочет, ему надо будет поработать — сопровождать её в качестве второго пилота в разведывательной миссии с целью поиска возможных мест для новой базы Альянса. Они отправились в путь на краденом имперском шаттле типа «Лямбда» «Непобедимый» и во Внешнем Кольце столкнулись с двумя TIE-истребителями. Соло, оторвавшись от них, совершил посадку на безымянной планете в районе туманности Монсуа.Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5 После посадки Соло отвёл Органу в одно из своих контрабандистских убежищ, где попытался угостить Лею кореллианским вином, чтобы отпраздновать их спасение. Она, однакао, неверно поняла его жест и, выплеснув вино ему в лицо, выбежала наружу. Соло последовал за ней, уверяя, что он вовсе не пытался её соблазнить, и, если бы ему этого захотелось, он предпочёл бы гундарка. В этот момент они оба заметили идущий на посадку корабль «Вёрткая Кобра». Корабль приземлился, и по трапу сошла Сана Старрос, представившаяся, к потрясению Леи, Саной Соло, женой Хана.Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6 Несмотря на то, что Соло пытался объясниться, Сана узнала Органу (и вспомнила о награде за её голову) и уничтожила «Непобедимый» огнём орудий своего корабля, управляемых голосом.Звёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1 Держа обоих на прицеле, Старрос связалась с находившимся над ними звёздным разрушителем для переговоров о награде за поимку принцессы Леи. Соло пытался убедить её позволить им уйти. Но у Органы были другие планы. Она толкнула Хана в сторону Саны и, прежде чем она успела снова взять их на прицел, выхватила из правого сапога спрятанный там небольшой бластер. Внезапно все трое заметили прямо над собой два бомбардировщика TIE/sa в сопровождении восьми TIE-истребителей. Совершив посадку, пилоты направились к Лее с намерением её арестовать. Органа отстреливалась, а Соло потребовал у Саны вернуть ему его бластер, мотивируя это тем, что он — тоже повстанец, и, более того, числится в списке самых разыскиваемых Империей лиц. Понимая, что для неё единственный способ получить желаемое — это спасти их обоих, Старрос приняла решение взять их на свой корабль и бежать с планеты. Во время бегства Хан Соло принял сигнал бедствия от R2-D2, исходивший с Нар-Шаддаа.Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2 Уже в гиперпространстве Лея связалась с Альянсом, и ей сообщили, что Люк действительно находится на Нар-Шаддаа и захвачен в плен. Она убедила Старрос перевезти их туда и согласилась вернуть ей её «мужа», как только они доберутся до Луны контрабандистов.Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3 Соло не понравились условия сделки, и он попытался их оспорить, но Органа не захотела слушать его объяснений.Звёздные войны 11: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 4 thumb|260px|right|Органа сражается световым мечом на арене ГраккусаПрибыв на Нар-Шаддаа, они сразились с охотником за головами Денгаром, который пытался добиться у Чубакки, где скрывается Хан Соло. Когда Хан вместе с Леей взяли его на прицел, он попытался было угрожать им термальным детонатором, но был сражён Чубаккой, сбросившим его с крыши. После этого они вернулись к своей изначальной цели: освободить Люка Скайуокера из плена Граккуса Хатта. Лея, Соло, Чубакка и Старрос направились к дворцовой арене Граккуса, но, добравшись туда, обнаружили, что их бластеры перестали действовать из-за мощного электромагнитного импульса, к месту боя уже стекаются имперцы, а тварь, с которой сражался Люк, сеет смерть и разрушения. Отделившись от Старрос, они вместо этого нашли R2-D2, который принёс им четыре световых меча (Граккус коллекционировал джедайские артефакты). С этими мечами они вступили в бой, и по его завершении Чубакка вынес Люка с арены на руках. Однако вместо того, чтобы воссоединиться с ним, Лея отыскала Сану и спасла её из-под груды обломков. В порыве благодарности за своё спасение она призналась, что она никогда не была женой Хана: их брак был фиктивным. Обе женщины, достигнув взаимопонимания, благополучно покинули Нар-Шаддаа.Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5 Врогас-Вас Дарт Вейдер, отправившись в одиночку к планете Врогас-Вас, неожиданно столкнулся с повстанцами, проводившими в том районе учения. Его взял на таран Люк Скайуокер, и оба корабля совершили аварийную посадку на планете. Генерал Додонна, узнав об этом, послал на помощь имеющимся на планете повстанческим силам подкрепление численностью до батальона пехоты, и Лея Органа присоединилась к нему на «Соколе» вместе с Соло, Чубаккой и С-3РО.Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1 По прибытии они узнали, что Скайуокер сбил Вейдера, пожертвовав своим кораблём, но, несмотря на её беспокойство о нём, Лея приказала солдатам преследовать Вейдера на спидерах. Хан Соло не присоединился к ней, так как предпочёл мести Тёмному лорду спасение друга.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 2 thumb|left|150px|Встреча на Врогас-ВасеПосле этого Лея со взводом солдат отправилась туда, где Вейдера видели в последний раз. В густом тумане они продвигались вперёд, пока Вейдер не задушил Силой двоих солдат и вступил в схватку с ней.Звёздные войны 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 3 Однако в этот момент Вейдер почувствовал засаду, что позволило Лее бежать. Неожиданно она столкнулась с С-3РО, который передал ей комлинк. С его помощью она связалась с Янтарной эскадрильей и приказала всем выжившим пилотам следовать к месту её нахождения и по её сигналу стрелять из всех орудий в надежде, что вместе с нею погибнет и Вейдер. Затем она отослала дроида к тому месту, где последний раз видели Люка, и стала ждать появления Тёмного лорда. Как только он вновь предстал перед нею, Лея отдала приказ начать бомбардировку.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 4 thumb|250px|Лея и её друзья покидают Врогас-Вас на «Тысячелетнем соколе» Однако в этот момент на Врогас-Вас прибыл имперский флот под командованием Карбина, и Янтарная эскадрилья была уничтожена. Карбин, давний соперник Вейдера, вступил с ним в поединок. Органа тем временем, отойдя в сторону, ждала удобного момента для меткого выстрела.Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5 Тем временем С-3РО связался с ней через комлинк и сообщил, что Скайуокер, Соло и Чубакка находятся в опасности. Не желая их потерять, она предоставила Вейдера и Карбина их судьбе и поспешила на помощь друзьям. Она обнаружила их в ловушке: союзница Вейдера, доктор Афра, установила вокруг «Сокола» минное поле. Органа, однако, оглушила её ударом кулака. После этого, погрузив пленную Афру на борт корабля, они покинули Врогас-Вас.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 15: Крушение Вейдера, часть 6 Тюрьма «Солнечное пятно» После событий на Врогас-Васе Ограна и Старрос доставили Афру в тюрьму «Солнечное пятно» — сверхсекретное повстанческое место заключения, расположенное в непосредственной близости к звезде. Там Альянс рассчитывал получить от пленницы важные разведывательные данные. Немедленно после прибытия Лея и Сана начали спорить о методах ведения допроса. Старрос настаивала на более агрессивных техниках, но Органе, недавно перенёсшей пытки на борту «Звезды Смерти», не хотелось даже присутствовать при этом зрелище. Однако их препирательства были недолгими: тюрьма была атакована силами бывшего повстанческого шпиона Энеба Рэя. В наступившем хаосе многие заключённые были освобождены или убиты. Под натиском численно превосходящего врага Органа и Старрос были вынуждены выпустить Афру из её камеры и вместе с нею отражать нападение. С большими трудностями вследствие взаимного недоверия Им удалось не только отбить атаку, но и захватить Рэя в плен.Звёздные войны. Книга 4: Тюрьма повстанцев Хот Примерно три года спустя Лея находилась на базе «Эхо», недавно выстроенной на ледяной планете Хот, координируя действия повстанческих сил. Хан Соло после стычки на Орд-Мантелле с охотниками за головами, нанятыми Джаббой, распрощался с генералом Карлистом Риеканом и принцессой, хотя и был зол на неё за неискренность её чувств. Однако вместо того, чтобы улететь, Соло отправился на поиски пропавшего во время снежной бури Люка, чем серьёзно обеспокоил Лею. Наутро оба пропавших были найдены живыми, однако имперский разведывательный дроид, замеченный Люком, успел передать Вейдеру и флоту информацию о местонахождении повстанческой базы, так что прибытие имперцев на Хот было лишь вопросом времени. Органа помогала координировать эвакуацию, выдавала инструкции пилотам и приказывала кораблям покинуть планету.Империя наносит ответный удар. Значит, ты хочешь стать джедаем? В конце концов база была наводнена имперскими наземными силами, и Лея была вынуждена бежать с планеты на «Тысячелетнем соколе» вместе с Соло, Чубаккой и С-3РО. thumb|left|250px|Первый поцелуйИз-за отказа гипердвигателя «Соколу» не удалось покинуть систему. Чтобы избежать преследования, Соло увёл корабль в близлежащее астероидное поле, надеясь, что имперцы не решатся последовать за ним. Там он посадил «Сокола» для ремонта в пещере на астероиде огромных размеров. Лея помогала в ремонте, когда появился Соло. Она привлекла его к себе и страстно поцеловала. Им, однако, помешал неожиданно вошедший С-3РО. Лея отстранилась и ушла. Она размышляла о случившемся в кабине корабля, когда на них неожиданно напали майноки. Отогнав их прочь, Органа, Соло и Чубакка вышли наружу. Соло, однако, быстро понял, что они находятся не в пещере. Едва успев вылететь из внутренностей экзогорта, «Тысячелетний сокол» был замечен звёздным разрушителем «Мститель». Не имея возможности уйти в гиперпространство из-за незавершённого ремонта, Соло посадил корабль позади мостика «Мстителя», отключив все системы во избежание обнаружения. Его план сработал: пока разрушитель готовился к выходу из системы, Соло отцепил корабль от обшивки. Всё ещё с неработающим гипердвигателем, Соло повёл корабль на Беспин, где в Облачном городе жил Лэндо Калриссиан, его администратор и давний приятель Хана. Он не знал, что их выследил Боба Фетт, охотник за головами, нанятый для этой цели Вейдером. Облачный город Прибыв на Беспин, они были тепло встречены Калриссианом. Он согласился помочь им с ремонтом гипердвигателя и проводил их в облачный город. Но в тайне от них Лэндо незадолго до того заключил сделку с Вейдером: он обещал ему выдать повстанцев в обмен на невмешательство Империи в дела Облачного города. Захваченные Вейдером, рассчитывавшим на то, что Люк примчится их спасать, Лея и остальные были доставлены к углерод-морозильной камере, где Соло был заморожен в карбоните. Перед началом замораживания Лея в отчаянии крикнула ему: «Я люблю тебя!», на что Соло ответил: «Я знаю». Когда их вели к кораблю Вейдера, Лея поймала взгляд только что прибывшего Скайуокера и попыталась предупредить его, но она, Чубакка и С-3РО были уведены штурмовиками прочь. Калриссиан, тем не менее, нарушил условия сделки и предал Вейдера. Вместе со своими людьми он разоружил штурмовиков и освободил повстанцев. Хотя Чубакка едва не задушил Лэндо, Лея сохранила ему жизнь, когда тот сказал, что карбонитный блок с замороженным Соло находится на Восточной платформе. Вместе с присоединившимся к ним R2-D2 они направились туда, чтобы спасти Соло, но прибыли слишком поздно: Боба Фетт уже увёз его на своём корабле «Раб I». Скайуокер в это время сражался с Вейдером, пока не потерял правую руку вместе со световым мечом и не узнал правду о своём родстве с Вейдером: тот был его отцом. thumb|right|210px|Органа чувствует, что Скайуокер в бедеСпрыгнув в шахту, Скайуокер повис на флюгере под Облачным городом. Понимая, что на одной руке он долго не провисит, он инстинктивно послал Лее призыв о помощи. Принцесса, уже бежавшая из Облачного города на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» вместе с Калриссианом, С-3РО и Чубаккой, почувствовала его в Силе. Вернувшись назад и приняв раненого Люка на борт, они тут же были атакованы истребителями TIE/ln и едва избежали встречи с флагманским кораблём Вейдера «Палач». Однако благодаря астромеханическому дроиду, сумевшему в последний момент запустить гипердвигатель, «Сокол» смог оторваться от преследования и уйти в гиперпространство. Вскоре они встретились с частью повстанческого флота. Там Лея ассистировала на операции по приживлению Люку кибернетического протеза и наблюдала за тем, как Калриссиан и Чубакка отправляются на «Тысячелетнем соколе» искать Соло. Операция «Жёлтая луна» После того, как Мон Мотма и руководство Альянса приказали рассредоточить флот, Органа и С-3РО находились на фрегате «Воспоминание», которым командовал Волк Эймерик. Когда конвой был атакован TIE-истребителями, Эймерик, несмотря на критическое состояние корвета «Ранольфо», вынужден был оставить его на произвол судьбы, мотивируя это тем, что его первоочерёдная задача — спасти Лею Органу. Затем ей сообщили, что она должна встретиться с остальной частью руководства на Застиге: пилотами её транспорта были назначены Ниен Нанб и Калуан Иматт. Там она встретилась с R2-D2 и Скайуокером, который сообщил ей, что Калриссиан пытается внедриться в охрану дворца Джаббы Хатта, чтобы получить информацию о местонахождении Соло, после чего сопроводил её на совершенно секретное совещание. thumb|left|Собрание Высшего командования АльянсаТам Органа и другие полководцы Альянса были проинформированы о строительстве на орбите Эндора второй Звезды Смерти. Она должна была быть уничтожена до её ввода в строй. По окончании собрания Скайуокер проводил её до её каюты, где она разработала план операции «Жёлтая луна», озвученный ею на следующий день. План состоял в том, чтобы отвлечь внимание Империи от готовящейся атаки на Эндор, переключив на неё. После секретных переговоров с Мон Мотмой она разрешила Органе принять участие в ней. Её спутниками были назначены Ниен Нанб, Кайди Элери, Энтрот и майор Локмарча. Они отправились на Бастил и в столичном городе Иладро-Сити встретились с Боном Йотом и разместили в пещерной системе под его домом гиперпостранственный приёмопередатчик. Их передача, однако, была засечена командиром корабля «Воительница» Хион. Преследуемые «Воительницей», они разместили ещё один приёмопередатчик на вулканическом острове на Сесиде, откуда их спас Аурелант, командир пиратской подводной лодки «Даггадол». Благодаря его манёвру им удалось бежать с Сесида в специальных спасательных капсулах и продожить путь на Джареф. Там они встретились с Ниессой, установили последний приёмопередатчик и приняли участие в восстании, после чего «Воительница» вновь попыталась их захватить, но ей это вновь не удалось. thumb|190px|Пленница «Воительницы»При помощи её команды Органа предупредила все входящие в систему корабли, чтобы они покинули её, а сами направились к следующей точке встречи, находившейся на орбите Галаана. Там они сообщили «Сапфировому изгою» и другим находившимся поблизости кораблям, что «Воительница» настигает их и вот-вот захватит притягивающим лучом. Вынужденные подняться на борт «Воительницы», Локмарча и Энтрот пожертвовали собой, что позволило Лее, Элери и Нанбу бежать с корабля на шаттле «Тидириум», в то время как подоспевшие на помощь повстанческие корабли уничтожили «Воительницу». С помощью Элери Органа связалась со Скайуокером, который проинформировал её о том, что большая часть флота уже собрана, а Хан Соло, всё ещё замороженный в карбоните, доставлен во дворец Джаббы. Они встретились на Котлисе, где он изложил ей свой план освобождения Хана. Хотя Мон Мотма считала его слишком рискованным и пыталась отговорить Лею от него, ей это не удалось. Спасение Хана Соло thumb|left|230px|Люк Скайуокер появляется во дворце Джаббы После того, как Калриссиан, С-3РО и R2-D2 проникли во дворец Джаббы, чтобы спасти Соло, там появилась и Лея Органа, переодетая как охотник за головами Боушх, с Чубаккой в роли её пленника, которого она якобы намеревалась продать в рабство. После долгих торгов (в ходе которых Лея угрожала Джаббе термальным детонатором) сделка была заключена, и Чубакка брошен в камеру. Той же ночью Лея освободила Соло из его карбонитового гроба, но лишь для того, чтобы тут же быть схваченной Джаббой и его слугами. Она, однако, успела скрытно подать Калриссиану и Скайуокеру сигнал об этом. Игнорируя мольбы Соло, Джабба распорядился бросить его в ту же камеру, где сидел Чубакка, а Лею вынудил стать его рабыней: её одели в откровенный костюм и приковали цепью к трону Джаббы, чтобы она оставалась при нём постоянно. Некоторое время спустя Органа видела, как Скайуокер пытался торговаться с хаттом об освобождении его друзей и был сброшен в яму с ранкором. Люк сумел убить хищника, но Джабба приказал отвезти его, Соло и Чубакку в Дюнное море и там казнить в Большой яме Каркуна, заживо скормив обитавшему в ней сарлакку. Лея и оба дроида также были взяты на борт «Кетанны», роскошной яхты хатта, чтобы смотреть на их казнь. Но на самом деле она терпеливо ждала, пока R2-D2 бросит Скайуокеру его новый световой меч. thumb|190px|right|Лея душит Джаббу Хатта Как только это произошло, Лея захлестнула цепь, которой она была прикована, вокруг громадной шеи Джаббы и, уперевшись ногами в его спину, затягивала петлю, пока не задушила до смерти. Астродроид перерезал цепь, после чего они вышли на палубу, и оба дроида свалились за борт. Люк уничтожил слуг Джаббы, а Лея, захватив корабельную лазерную пушку, направила её вниз и дала очередь. Судно загорелось. Скайуокер и Органа спрыгнули за борт, где их на скифе уже ждали Чубакка, Соло и Калриссиан. Подобрав дроидов, они направились к «Тысячелетнему соколу» и до того, как «Кетанна» взорвалась, успели отъехать достаточно далеко. Эндор Вместе с частью участников спасательной операции (кроме Скайуокера и R2-D2, которые летели самостоятельно) Лея на «Тысячелетнем соколе» отправилась на Салласт, где воссоединилась с флотом Альянса. Флот в это время готовился к крупнейшей за всю войну операции — нападению на вторую Звезду Смерти, строившуюся в системе Эндора. Во время брифинга Лея добровольно присоединилась к диверсионной группе под командованием Хана Соло, целью которой было уничтожение генератора щита Звезды Смерти; то же самое сделали Чубакка и Скайуокер (и его дроиды). Перед вылетом Мон Мотма пыталась отговорить Лею от её затеи, но это у неё не получилось: Лея даже не стала её слушать. thumb|left|190px|Органа встречает эвока УикетаДиверсионная команда на шаттле «Тидириум» совершила посадку на луну, как и хотел Вейдер, благодаря Силе осведомлённый о присутствии там его сына. Углубившись в лес, они внезапно натолкнулись на разведывательный патруль. Органа и Скайуокер попытались скрыться на угнанных спидерах, но имперцы преследовали их. Оторваться от преследователей им удалось, но Лея упала со спидера и от удара потеряла сознание. В чувство её привёл местный житель, эвок по имени Уикет. Лея быстро подружилась с ним. Хотя их обнаружили двое других разведчиков, им удалось спрятаться. Эвок провёл Лею к своей деревне. Некоторое время спустя Лея поняла, что эвоки намерены принести Чубакку, Соло и Люка в жертву в честь С-3РО, которого они сочли богом. Она попыталась вмешаться, но ей пригрозили копьями. Трое были освобождены лишь после того, как Люк, использовав Силу, чтобы левитировать С-3РО, продемонстрировал племени его «божественную магию». Позже, уже ночью, она слушала, как С-3РО рассказывает эвокам их историю, после чего вождь Чирпа провозгласил их всех членами племени. thumb|240px|right|Органа узнаёт правду о своём происхождении Люк, однако, решил, что для него настало время оставить своих друзей и встретиться лицом к лицу с Вейдером. Лея, почувствовав неладное, пошла за ним и спросила, что его беспокоит. Он признался ей, что должен встретиться с Вейдером и открыл ей, что Вейдер — его отец, так же как и её, и что он — её брат. Затем он покинул деревню, чтобы встретиться с лордом ситхов и попытаться убедить его покинуть Тёмную сторону. Появившийся Соло начал расспрашивать Органу и ревновать её к Скайуокеру, но вскоре простил и успокоил её. На следующий день Лея приняла участие в бою. Группа достигла бункера, где располагался генератор щита. Им удалось снять охрану, но быстро открыть дверь бункера — не удалось, и, более того, Хан и Лея едва не были схвачены внезапно появившимся имперским подкреплением. В завязавшейся перестрелке Органа была ранена бластерным выстрелом. Положение спас Чубакка, прибыв к бункеру на угнанном AT-ST. Взорвав дверь, они уничтожили генератор щита, что позволило Калриссиану, Ниену Нанбу и сопровождавшему их Веджу Антиллесу проникнуть в ядро недостроенной Звезды Смерти и разрушить её изнутри. Хан и Лея увидели в вечернем небе яркую вспышку и поняли, что Звезда Смерти уничтожена. Хан попытался заверить Лею, что Скайуокера в этот момент на ней не было, но Лея, чувствовавшая присутствие брата в Силе, знала это и так. Соло сказал ей, что не хочет мешать их отношениям. Органа ответила, что Люк на самом деле — её брат, и они поцеловались. Затем они пошли в деревню, где их ждали Чубакка и дроиды, и где к ним в конце концов присоединился Люк. Вскоре после битвы при Эндоре Хан и Лея поженились, хотя на свадебную церемонию были приглашены лишь те, кому они доверяли. Они не держали свой брак в секрете, но и не делали его достоянием широкой общественности.Последствия: Долг жизни Новая Республика Набу Через двадцать дней после битвы при Эндоре, сразу после освобождения Белтайра и битвы за Кава-Сити, Мон Мотма поставила перед Леей задачу: провести дипломатическую миссию на планете Набу с целью убедить её королеву принять участие в восстановлении Сената и провозглашении Новой Республики. Она в сопровождении лейтенанта Шары Бэй впервые за много лет отправилась туда. Там их от имени королевы Соши Соруны приветствовал губернатор Донта Гессет. Королева приняла Лею в своём дворце и согласилась на её предложения. В это время на всей планете царил мрак, и все орбитальные сенсоры были заглушены. Это было результатом действия лучей разрушения климата, установленных Лерром Дюватом по приказу Императора, начавшего операцию «Пепел».Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2 thumb|left|230px|Органа спасает Шару Бэй над Набу Предупреждённые об этом капитаном Корро, Лея и Шара безошибочно угадали, что это — дело рук остатков Империи, и попросили корабли и пилотов. Однако демилитаризация Набу, проведенная годы назад, вынудила их использовать истребители N-1, хранившиеся во дворце ещё со времён вторжения на Набу 36 лет назад и управлявшиеся вручную, без помощи астромеханических дроидов. Ощутившая во дворце присутствие Тёмной стороны Лея добровольно вызвалась на миссию, в то время как Королевские силы безопасности Набу эвакуировали город. Вместе с Соруной она приступила к уничтожению имперских спутников, в то время как Бэй прикрывала их от атак прибывших TIE-истребителей.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3 Во время битвы Лея спасла Бэй. Они, в свою очередь, были спасены прибытием новой волны истребителей во главе с Лэндо Калриссианом и Ниеном Нанбом, и других кораблей флота повстанцев. Об операции «Пепел» они узнали после нападения на секретную базу Имперского бюро безопасности. Как только Соруна расстреляла последний спутник, флот повстанцев уничтожил звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» «Истязание» вместе с находившимся на его борту Дюватом. Планета была спасена, а Органа и Бэй смогли воссоединиться соответственно с Ханом Соло и Кесом Дэмероном. К моменту имперского чрезвычайного совещания на Акиве Лея записала пропагандистское голообращение. к жителям галактики, в котором она оповестила народы об уничтожении второй «Звезды Смерти», гибели Императора и рождении Новой Республики, воодушевляя их на борьбу с остатками Империи. Между семьёй и службой После восстания на Акиве принцесса Лея была избрана в воссозданный Галактический Сенат, заседавший в Ханна-Сити на Чандриле. В должности сенатора Лея распорядилась, чтобы обломки второй Звезды Смерти были собраны Альдераанской флотилией — из них планировалось построить орбитальную станцию, которая должна была стать новым домом для уцелевших альдераанцев. Зная, что её муж Хан и его второй пилот Чубакка были привлечены к операции по освобождению Кашиика, Лея пыталась через Сенат добиться увеличения поддержки этой операции войсками и кораблями, но безуспешно: сражения с остатками Империи и поддержка уже освобождённых планет и без того отнимали все скудные резервы. Когда Соло получил от контрабандиста Имры информацию о том, что Империя сворачивает своё военное присутствие на Кашиике, Лея предупредила его о том, что Имре, возможно, не следует доверять. Она оказалась права: Хан и Чубакка на Кашиике попали в ловушку. Хану удалось бежать, но Чубакка был схвачен и заключён в тюрьму «Каземат Эшмида». Находившийся на краю Дикого пространства Хан связался с Леей, но их разговор был прерван атакой имперских сил. Несмотря на случившееся с Ханом, Лея помогала Мон Мотме организовать тайную встречу с имперским великим визирем Мас Амеддой, которая состоялась на океанской планете Велусия. Амедда предложил сдаться, но Мон Мотма и Лея отклонили его предложение и потребовали от него найти способ безопасной капитуляции Империи. По возвращении на Чандрилу аудиенции у Леи добилась Норра Уэксли, республиканский пилот-истребитель. Возмущённая тем, что вооружённые силы Новой Республики отказались помочь в поисках Соло, она уволилась со службы и сообщила Лее, что отправляется на поиски Хана самостоятельно. К ней присоединились её сын Теммин Уэксли, его боевой дроид В1 Мистер Костлявый, бывший имперский офицер лояльности Синджир Рат Велус, охотница за головами забрачка Джес Эмари и спецназовец Джом Барелл. Позднее Лея присутствовала на собрании лидеров Новой Республики, в котором, кроме неё, участвовали Мон Мотма, адмирал Акбар, Хостис Иж и Окси Крей Корбин. Обсуждая военные усилия, они, как всегда, препирались. Хотя эти бесконечные препирательства и были меньшим злом, чем диктаторское правление Палпатина, они сильно раздражали Лею. Чтобы отвлечься, она начала медитировать на цветочный горшок с эндорским растением, и в этот момент испытала откровение относительно её ещё не рождённого ребёнка: это должен был быть мальчик, боец и ангел. Вслед за успешным захватом Новой Республикой планеты Куат и стратегически важных верфей принцесса Лея послала адмиралу Акбару голосообщение, поздравив его с победой. К ним присоединилась Мон Мотма, проинформировав их о том, что с ней связалась гранд-адмирал Рей Слоун, лидер Галактической Империи. Перед лицом неминуемого поражения Слоун согласилась провести на Чандриле двусторонние мирные переговоры. К слухам о том, что Рей Слоун и есть таинственный диверсант, известный как Оператор, Лея относилась скептически, и поэтому присоединилась к мнению своих товарищей принять предложение лидера Империи. Освобождение Кашиика Позднее принцесса Лея и Мон Мотма встретили на Чандриле группу повстанцев, освобождённых из плена на Кашиике Норрой Уэксли и её командой. Лея спросила Норру о судьбе Хана и Чубакки, и та заверила её, что они оба в безопасности, но остались на Кашиике, чтобы помогать делу освобождения вуки. Ни Лея, ни Мотма не знали, что пленные, которых они встречали, были частью заговора адмирала флота Галлиуса Ракса, организованного с целью убийства военного и политического руководства Альянса. Ракс, известный также как Оператор, тайно вживил пленным неорганические биочипы, позволявшие ему удалённо управлять их действиями. Месяцем позже Галактический Сенат принял предложение Слоун о двусторонних мирных переговорах. Лея, глубоко симпатизировавшая борьбе вуки за свою свободу, пыталась пролоббировать через Мотму отправку военных сил на Кашиик, но та отказалась, справедливо полагая, что на время мирных переговоров все боевые действия должны быть официально приостановлены. Вместо этого она предложила провести со Слоун отдельные переговоры по освобождению Кашиика. Но на это не согласилась уже Лея, заявив, что свобода и достоинство вуки, как и любого другого народа Галактики, не могут быть предметом переговоров. Незадолго до начала переговоров Лея получила сообщение от новореспубликанского ледоруба Кондера Кила: разведывательный дроид в системе Кашиика перехватил приказ гранд-моффа Лозена Толрака находящимся на орбите звёздным разрушителям начать бомбардировку планеты в случае, если восстание вуки станет полномасштабным. Желая спасти своего мужа и Чуи, она убедила Эваан Верлейн, с которой сотрудничала ранее, лететь с нею на Кашиик на «Тысячелетнем соколе» в качестве второго пилота. Это своевременное решение, как выяснилось позднее, спасло ей жизнь. Лея связалась с капитаном Веджем Антиллесом и попросила помощи его эскадрильи на Кашиике. По прибытии на место корабль Леи и эскадрилья были окружены тремя звёздными разрушителями «Владычество», «Исказитель» и «Нейтрализатор». Положение изменилось, когда на помощь прибыл флагман адмирала Акбара «Дом Один». Команде Соло удалось захватить «Владычество» и с его помощью уничтожить «Исказитель», после чего «Нейтрализатор» сдался, и с властью Империи на Кашиике было покончено. Лея и её муж благополучно воссоединились в ангарном отсеке «Владычества». Обменявшись шутками относительно очередного спасения ими друг друга, они снова признались во взаимной любви. Соло спросил у Леи, как они назовут их будущего «маленького бандита», на что та ответила, что это будет не бандит, а ангел. Они поцеловались. Позднее они тепло попрощались со своим другом Чубаккой, который намеревался остаться на Кашиике и воссоединиться со своей семьёй. Узнав об нападении, совершённом на Чандриле невольными агентами Ракса, они немедленно вернулись в столицу с Веджем Антиллесом на буксире. Позднее Лея оказала Норре и её команде свою личную и финансовую поддержку во время их охоты на гранд-адмирала Слоун, которую они сочли ответственной в атаке на Чандриле. Хотя благодаря своим действиям на Кашиике она стала для новореспубликанского истеблишмента политической парией, она делала для своих новых друзей всё, что считала нужным. Материнство thumb|250px|Лея Органа с мужем и маленьким сыном Беном Вскоре после битвы за Джакку было подписано Галактическое соглашениеЗвёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь и провозглашена Новая Республика. В этот день у Леи и Хана родился сын Бен, который был чувствителен к Силе, как и его мать.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы Сенатор Новой Республики Неожиданный союзник Спустя 23 года после битвы за Джакку Лея была вновь избрана в Галактический Сенат Новой Республики на Хосниан-Прайм. Как и в Имперском Сенате, она представляла сектор Альдераан. Она была членом могущественной, но неофициальной фракции популистов. Популисты считали, что каждая планета, присоединившаяся к Республике, во всём остальном должна пользоваться полным суверенитетом, в то время как противостоящая им фракция центристов выступала за сильное правительство и централизованные вооружённые силы. После того, как Мон Мотма, бывший канцлер, ушла в отставку, напряжение между двумя фракциями стало угрожать расколом Сената. В это время Органа приняла участие в церемонии открытия новой скульптуры её приёмного отца Бейла Органы на Хосниан-Прайм. Она выступила с речью, обращённой к Сенату, в которой пыталась убедить сенаторов прекратить препирательства и начать действовать. Однако её усилия оказались безуспешными, что ясно продемонстрировало неэффективность Сената. Потерпев неудачу в том, чтобы добиться функционирования Сената, Лея приняла решение уйти в отставку по окончании срока её полномочий. После церемонии Лея в частном порядке встретилась с сенатором-центристом леди Карисой Синдиан, которая проинформировала её о том, что лорд Меллоуин, Верховный губернатор планеты Биррен, умер, не оставив наследников. Поскольку Меллоуин находился в дальнем родстве с Бейлом Органой, приёмным отцом Леи, она, как следующая в роду, могла бы по праву занять его положение в Старых династиях. Хотя Лея не слишком интересовалась подобными вещами, леди Кариса хотела сохранить традицию. Лея, тем не менее, отказалась и уступила этот титул ей. Органа присутствовала в зале, когда перед Сенатом предстал тви'лек Йендор, посол от независимого Рилота. Он просил сенат о помощи в расследовании деятельности картеля никто, угрожавшей его родной планете. Главой картеля был каджайн'са'никто, известный как Риннривин Ди; его штаб-квартира находилась на Бастазе. Чувствуя свою ответственность как члена допустившего это правительства, Лея добровольно вызвалась расследовать деятельность картеля на Бастазе. Ей было приятно думать, что до ухода из политики она снова сможет что-то предпринять. Тем временем Рэнсольм Кастерфо, младший сенатор от центристского мира Риоса, заявил, что в расследовании во имя беспристрастности должны участвовать представители обеих фракций, и, также добровольно, предложил свою кандидатуру в качестве представителя от центристов. Вскоре после окончания заседания Органа нанесла визит Кастерфо, вопреки принятым в сенате правилам, согласно которым Кастерфо должен был нанести визит ей на следующее утро. Тот приветствовал Лею в своём офисе, в котором, к её раздражению, всё напоминало об Империи. Возмущённая его вкусом, она вступила с Кастерфо в жаркий спор. Кастерфо заявил, что он поддерживает не Палпатина, но мечту об Империи, которую он хотел бы видеть реформированной и под другим руководством. Органа в ответ заметила, что Палпатин был не единственной проблемой Империи, и что она сражалась на войне, когда он был ещё ребёнком. В конце концов они договорились, что в путешествии на Бастазу их будут сопровождать С-3РО и часть штата принцессы, после чего Органа покинула офис. Миссия на Бастазе Несколькими днями спустя Лея и Кастерфо, наряду с помощником Леи Грир Соннель, 16-летней ассистенткой Корр Селла, пилотом истребителя Джофом Систрайкером, приданным в качестве охранения, и С-3РО, начали готовиться к путешествию на Бастазу. Их путешествие на борту личного корабля Леи «Лунный свет» было затруднительным, так как Кастерфо и Органа после их стычки в офисе Кастерфо старались избегать друг друга. Однако перед подлётом к планете Кастерфо попросил у Леи прощения за свою бесчувственность, и они согласились оставить прошлое в прошлом и делать то, для чего они пришли. Сойдя с «Лунного света», чтобы представиться местным властям, они были вежливы друг с другом. Их приветствовали местные магистраты Тоста и Ксун. Сенаторы и их штат были приглашены на обед, после чего посетили роскошное казино. Им был предложен великолепный ужин, но Органа вместо этого предпочла попытать счастья в сабакк. Магистраты рассчитывали, что Лея проиграет немного денег и успокоится, однако она, учившаяся играть у одного из лучших игроков галактики, произвела на никто большее впечатление, чем требовалось для соблюдения приличий. Однако, хотя действия Леи завоевали уважение никто, Кастерфо испытывал неудобство из-за того, что его коллега братается с теми, кого он рассматривал как «нелюдей». Там же, в казино, внимание Леи привлекла группа посетителей с планеты Даксам IV, будто бы нарочно не обращавших внимание на высоких гостей. В частности, Лею заинтересовала женщина, эту группу возглавлявшая, Арлиз Хадрассиан. По выходе из казино Лея и Кастерфо спорили об отношении к нечеловеческим расам и о якобы «террористической» деятельности Альянса. Позднее Грир Соннель доставила ей сообщение о том, что некая «бизнес-делегация» ищет встречи с ней. «Бизнес-делегация» на деле оказалась группой похитителей. Без единого выстрела они схватили Лею и на ховер-санях доставили её в подпольную штаб-квартиру Риннривина Ди. Преступный лорд, пытаясь завоевать расположение новореспубликанского сенатора, подарил ей бутылку альдераанского тонирея и голокуб, содержащий запись убийства Леей Джаббы Хатта: этим поступком Лея заслужила уважение всех никто, прозвавших её «Хаттовой Смертью». Лея, однако, догадывалась, что своими попытками понравиться ей он рассчитывает с её помощью убедить Новую Республику смягчить ему наказание за торговлю нелегальными спайсами. Их встреча была прервана появлением Кастерфо, который выследил её при помощи прикреплённого к её плащу маячка. После короткой схватки с охранниками Риннривина оба сенатора сбежали на ховер-санях. Им удалось встревожить власти Бастазы, однако к тому моменту, когда силы безопасности окружили подземное логово Риннривина, он успел бежать вместе со своими подручными. Тем не менее Лея и её команда смогли добыть о Риннривине много важной информации, в частности, о перемещении его фондов по Внешнему Кольцу, и заподозрили, что его картель является лишь частью большой криминальной сети. Первый Сенатор и взрыв в банкетном зале Возвратившись с Бастазы, Органа и Кастерфо обратились к Сенату и призвали его к более тщательному расследованию деятельности картеля Риннривина. Их выступления приветствовали обе конфликтующие стороны, хотя популисты обвинили Кастерфо в том, что он подверг жизнь Леи опасности, а центристы, в свою очередь, обвинили Лею в утаивании критичеcки важной информации. Позднее леди Кариса предложила учредить пост Первого Сенатора, на которого в промежутках между сессиями Сената возлагалось бы непосредственное руководство экономикой и вооружёнными силами. Хотя многие сенаторы не доверяли леди Карисе, Кастерфо удалось склонить их к принятию предложения в надежде, что это выведет Новую Республику из тупика. В результате популисты, попытавшиеся блокировать предложение, не нашли поддержки большинства. Увидев результаты голосования, Органа и её коллеги-популисты Тай-Лин Гарр и Вариш Вицли решили сменить тактику и выдвинуть на должность Первого Сенатора популиста во избежание сосредоточения фактически неограниченной власти в руках центриста. Поскольку Органа была известна как влиятельный и харизматичный сенатор, Тай-Лин и Вариш предложили баллотироваться на этот пост ей. Несмотря на то, что ей эта идея не нравилась, Органа согласилась сформировать исследовательский комитет, чтобы обсудить такую возможность. В него должны были войти сотрудники её штата, включая С-3РО, её помощниц Корри и Грир. Позднее Лея связалась со своим мужем Ханом и рассказала ему о последних событиях. Хотя Хан и выразил своё недовольство, он заявил, что понимает стремление Леи сохранить целостность Республики. На следующий день Лея встретилась с леди Карисой, чтобы завершить их дискуссию о посте Верховного губернатора Биррена. Во время встречи Лея призналась в том, что она – не родная дочь Бейла Органы, а приёмная. Поскольку ни Лея, ни её сын Бен не испытывали интереса к губернаторству, Лея согласилась поддержать претензии леди Карисы на титул, а в обмен на это попросила держать в тайне её происхождение. Во время разговора Лея обмолвилась, что положение Первого Сенатора, может быть, не такая уж плохая идея. Дополнительно к этому она направила Грир и Джофа Систрайкера на водную планету Памарт с целью выяснить, действительно ли Риннривин нанимает там пилотов. Вместо этого двое республиканских пилотов узнали, что на самом деле он набирает там тайное вооружённое формирование, известное как воины Амаксин, база которых располагалась на холодной планете Даксам IV. Обсуждая свои находки с Леей, Грир и Джоф отметили, что амаксины стремятся действовать в подконтрольных центристам мирах. Подозревая, что с ними связаны и некоторые центристские сенаторы, Органа решила обратиться к Рэнсольму Кастерфо – единственному сенатору-центристу, которому, как она считала, можно доверять. Во время совместного обеда в Висячих садах Хосниан-Прайм Органа обсудила с Кастерфо свои соображения относительно связи между амаксинами и картелем Риннривина Ди и смогла убедить сенатора посетить Даксам IV. Во время обеда Кастерфо рассказал Лее о своём тяжёлом детстве на Риосе, заставившем его ненавидеть Императора и Дарта Вейдера. Лея, в свою очередь, рассказала ему о том, как Вейдер на «Звезде Смерти» подверг её пыткам, но умолчала о том, что покойный лорд стихов был её отцом. В результате они неожиданно расстались друзьями. На следующий день Лея и Тай-Лин Гарр встретились в банкетном зале конференц-центра при Сенате, чтобы обсудить выдвижение Леи на пост Первого Сенатора. Там она обнаружила нацарапанную от руки записку с единственным словом: «БЕГИТЕ». Лее удалось эвакуировать конференц-зал за мгновение до взрыва заложенной бомбы. Благодаря её быстрым и решительным действиям жертв удалось избежать, хотя некоторые сенаторы (в частности, Вариш Вицли) и их помощники пострадали. Сама Лея отделалась небольшой контузией. После того, как ей была оказана помощь, она послала сенатору голосовое сообщение, заверив его в том, что она в безопасности. Миссия на Рилоте и Малом Харлоффе После взрыва и центристы, и популисты начали обвинять друг друга в организации теракта с целью заработать политический капитал. Несмотря на их препирательства, Органа и Кастерфо намеревались продолжить расследование деятельности картеля Риннривина Дая и амаксинов. После того, как в новостях показали предполагаемого тви'лека-террориста, Лея решила отправиться вместе с С-3РО, Корри и Джофом на Рилот, чтобы отыскать в тамошних архивах информацию о деятельности картеля. Кастерфо и Грир, в свою очередь, должны были отправиться на Даксам IV под предлогом покупки у местного торговца имперского артефакта, а на самом деле – для того, чтобы обследовать планету на предмет присутствия там амаксинов. На Рилоте Лею и её спутников приветствовал эмиссар Йендор, ветеран Галактической гражданской войны, лично знавший бывшего повстанческого лидера. В архивах они обнаружили, что Риннривин поначалу был мелким торговцем спайсом, но за последние семь лет возвысился необыкновенно. Лея и Корри задались вопросом, не связано ли подобное внезапное везение с центристами. Позднее сенатор Органа была приглашена Йендором на обед. В её отсутствие (и без её ведома) С-3РО, Джоф и Корри связались с Кастерфо, который сообщил им, что Риннривин тайно разместил на орбите Рилота спутники связи. С-3РО, взломав один из них, обнаружил, что Риннривин скрывается на планете Сибенско в Регионе Экспансии. Поначалу Лея была разгневана самоуправством Джофа, но в конечном итоге была довольна тем, что он выследил местоположение Риннривина. Покинув Рилот, Лея и её команда узнали, что Риннривина видели на торговой планете Малый Харлофф, находившийся неподалёку от бывшей галактической столицы – Корусанта. В поисках ответа на свои вопросы Лея решила отложить возвращение на Хосниан-Прайм и направила «Зеркальный блеск» к Малому Харлоффу. Там она встретилась с Риннривином в комфортабельном ресторане и переговорила с ним. Риннривин решительно отрицал своё участие во взрыве и заклеймил этот инцидент как террористический акт. Хотя он поздравил Лею с её выдвижением на пост Первого Сенатора, она вторично пресекла попытку сближения и воспользовалась удобным случаем, чтобы вернуть ему голокуб с «Хаттовой Смертью» под тем предлогом, что она не нуждается в лишних напоминаниях о её недолгом рабстве. На самом деле она тайно встроила в голокуб маячок, чтобы держать перед глазами все перемещения Риннривина. Вернувшись на Хосниан-Прайм, Лея узнала, что её коллега Вариш оправилась от травм. Она также получила голозапись от её мужа Хана, в которой он сообщал ей, что возглавил четвёртый тур гонок «Пять сабель». Прослушав новостные сообщения, в которых популисты и центристы по-прежнему обвиняли в теракте друг друга, Лея поговорила со своей помощницей Корри, боявшейся коллапса Новой Республики. Обратившись к ней и Джофу, Лея сказала им, что теоретически существующая напряжённость в Сенате может, вероятно, привести к расколу. На самом деле Лея опасалась, что ещё одна война уже неизбежна. После того, как той же ночью на Хосниан-Прайм прибыл Кастерфо, он вкратце переговорил с ней о воинах Амаксин, которых он встретил на Даксаме IV. Кастерфо объяснил, что ему удалось завоевать доверие амаксинов и убедить их в том, что он симпатизирует Империи. Он выяснил, что амаксины располагают значительными силами и звёздными истребителями, готовящимися к войне. Установив, что воины Амаксин и картель Риннривина связаны, они решили выяснить, действительно ли амаксины ответственны за теракт в сенатском комплексе. Он также проинформировал её о том, что главная база амаксинов находилась на Сибенско, то есть там же, где скрывался Риннривин Ди. Лея согласилась, что расследование движется в верном направлении; оставалось только выяснить, действительно ли амаксины сотрудничают с центристами. Тайна раскрыта Джоф и Грир тем временем отправились на космическую станцию «Стальной оплот» в расчёте найти там контрабандную «подпольную работу» на Сибенско – планете, пользовавшейся репутацией злачного места. Поскольку предвыборная кампания Леи должна была продлиться ещё несколько недель, она также начала готовиться к путешествию на Сибенско. Она обсудила свои планы с сенатором Кастерфо, который напомнил ей, что законы Новой Республики запрещают им использовать республиканских пилотов и корабли для нелегальных целей – таких, как путешествия в известные криминальные центры вроде Сибенско. Лея всё же попыталась уговорить Кастерфо сопровождать её в этом путешествии, чтобы придать ему в глазах расколотого Галактического Сената вид объективности, но тщетно. Хотя отношения между Леей и Кастерфо продолжали оставаться дружескими, кризис произошёл в неожиданный момент. Леди Кариса во время своего визита на Биррен обнаружила шкатулку и музыкальный ящик, которые раскрывали истинное происхождение Леи как дочери Дарта Вейдера. Как тайный агент Первого Ордена и ведущий центристский политик, она усмотрела в этом удобный случай как для того, чтобы вбить клин между Леей и Кастерфо, так и для того, чтобы уничтожить политическую репутацию своего главного противника. Зная, что Кастерфо ненавидит Дарта Вейдера, она проинформировала его о происхождении Леи. Чувствуя себя преданным Леей, Рэнсольм инициировал в Сенате слушания о выдвижении Леи на пост Первого Сенатора и на них раскрыл правду о её истинном происхождении как дочери Дарта Вейдера. После того, как он представил шкатулку и музыкальный ящик как доказательства, Лея призналась, что она – действительно дочь Дарта Вейдера. Это признание отвратило от неё большинство Сената, за исключением её друзей – Тай-Лин Гарра и Вариш Вицли – и эффективно уничтожило её политическую карьеру. Забаррикадировавшись вместе с помощниками в своём сенатском офисе, Лея заставила себя просмотреть голографическую запись её покойного приёмного отца – Бейла Органы. Затем она отправила сообщение своему сыну, чтобы подготовить его к грядущим разоблачениям, касающимся их общего предка. Хотя Корри после всего случившегося с Леей в ярости покинула её, С-3РО, Грир и Джоф остались ей верны. Лея и оставшиеся члены её команды решили остановить картель Риннривина и воинов Амаксин раз и навсегда. На следующий день Лея отправилась в офис Кастерфо и потребовала от своего бывшего друга объяснений. Кастерфо заявил, что был дураком, раскрыв перед Леей очень личные и болезненные факты его биографии, не догадываясь, чья она дочь. Лея ответила, что не стала скрывать своё и его происхождение от своего сына. Кастерфо, в свою очередь, заметил, что Бен уже давно не ребёнок, но взрослый мужчина. Лея, разбив одну из стеклянных витрин и выбив из рук дроида-слуги поднос c лапшой, выбежала вон. Осознав своё положение, Лея обратилась к Сенату с просьбой снять её кандидатуру с выборов и позволить ей уйти в отставку. Она также воспользовалась удобным случаем, чтобы разъяснить, что и она, и её брат Люк Скайуокер являются отпрысками рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера – человека, который стал Дартом Вейдером. Органа также идентифицировала личность своей биологической матери как Падме Амидалу, покойного сенатора от Набу. После её речи леди Кариса усомнилась в искренности Люка Скайуокера, поскольку мастер-джедай скрывал это много лет. Лея, тем не менее, отметила заслуги её брата перед Восстанием и Новой Республикой, включая его роль в уничтожении первой Звезды Смерти. К счастью для Леи, в защиту Люка выступил Тай-Лин Гарр. Он напомнил, что Новая Республика не обвиняет детей в грехах их отцов. Хотя и приняв самоотвод Леи, он также взял её под свою защиту и подчеркнул, что она всегда будет пользоваться его личной дружбой и поддержкой. Затем Сенат обсуждал, следует ли удовлетворить просьбу Леи об отставке или же освободить её от её обязанностей на время. После недолгих споров Сенат её просьбу удовлетворил. Раздавленный виной из-за своих действий, Рэнсольм не протестовал против отставки и оставался молчаливым до самого конца прений. Затем Лея и её команда начали приготовления к путешествию на Сибенско на борту мусорного судна. Хотя Грир перенесла приступ выгорания крови, команда была в состоянии продолжить свою миссию. Миссия на Сибенско Отправляясь на Сибенско, Лея переоделась служанкой в тяжёлой робе и вуали, а Грир и Джоф — соответственно мандалорским и убезийским охотниками за головами. Новореспубликанская команда посадила мусорное судно в подводном городе на южном полюсе Сибенско. С помощью следящего маячка Лея определила, что Риннривин находится неподалёку. После посадки они обнаружили,что им предстоит перевезти на Хосниан-Прайм груз термальных детонаторов. Грир и Джоф занялись погрузкой, а Лея и С-3РО тем временем направились в город. В кантине они смогли получить доступ к компьютерному терминалу. С-3РО сумел сгрузить с него банковские записи, доказывающие, что воины Амаксин за последние семь лет перевели на счета картеля Риннривина Ди миллиарды кредитов. Вторым, что обнаружил С-3РО, были связи Риннривина с некими безымянными источниками в центристских мирах. И, наконец, он выяснил, что в подводном городе находится крупная база центристов. Теперь связь между картелем Риннривина Ди, воинами Амаксин и центристами была доказана. Лея боялась, что воины Амаксин планируют крупное военное строительство или же в коалиции с центристскими мирами готовятся к войне. Лея связалась с Джофом и проинформировала его о военном присутствии амаксинов на Сибенско. Она решила послать С-3РО с добытыми им данными обратно к пилотам, а самой тем временем разведать базу амаксинов. Так как Джофу и Грир было приказано стартовать немедленно, как только данные будут доставлены на корабль, Лея намеревалась шпионить за амаксинами в надежде, что ей удастся собрать больше данных. С-3РО покинул её, чтобы отправиться на фрахтовик. Но, прежде чем она смогла продолжить разведку, она увидела из-за угла Риннривина Ди и двоих его телохранителей, которым удалось обнаружить в голокубе маячок Леи. Поняв, что Лея получила доступ ко всей информации о его перемещениях, преступный лорд приказал убить нарушителей. Однако Лея выстрелила в одного из подручных никто, а затем прицелилась в стойку, поддерживавшую гидравлический тоннель над Риннривином. Схлопнувшись, тоннель раздавил и преступного лорда, и остававшегося в живых телохранителя. Лея вновь связалась с Джофом и Грир и повторила им свой приказ улетать немедленно вместе с С-3РО. Лея не знала, что база на Сибенско является штаб-квартиой воинов Амаксин, и что там расположена целая армия. Она спустилась на лифте вниз и обнаружила там эскадрилью звёздных истребителей. Затем она столкнулась с шестью амаксинами, которые пытались опознать её. Лея выбежала на посадочную платформу, которая подняла её на поверхность океана. Вскоре после этого её атаковали истребители «Y-wing» и «B-wing». Но, прежде чем истребители амаксинов смогли покончить с ней, на помощь ей прилетел Хан на модифицированном гоночном корабле и меткой очередью сбил «Y-wing». Лея поднялась к нему на борт, и вместе они сбили и другой истребитель. «B-wing», однако, упал на склад боеприпасов, что вызвало мощный взрыв, полностью уничтоживший базу амаксинов и положивший конец и им, к картелю Риннривина как угрозам Новой Республике. Однако тот же взрыв уничтожил все вещественные доказательства связей обеих группировок с сенаторами-центристами и Первым Орденом. Предупреждение Новой Республике По возвращении на Хосниан-Прайм Лея призналась своему мужу Хану Соло в том, что её политическая карьера потерпела крах из-за её родства с Дартом Вейдером. Хотя многие её бывшие союзники-популисты покинули её из-за её происхождения, её поддерживало то, что Тай-Лин, Вариш, а также её друзья по Восстанию — Акбар, Ниен Нанб, Лэндо и Мон Мотма — по-прежнему оставались с ней. Хан Соло посоветовал своей жене уйти в отставку и вместе с ним странствовать по галактике в поисках удачи. Лея ответила, что она планирует обратиться к Сенату и доложить о результатах расследования деятельности картел Риннривина и амаксинов, но для этого ей нужно собрать кворум. Лея действительно пыталась собрать кворум; его удалось достичь благодаря Кастерфо, который обещал голосовать в её поддержку. Лея связывала этот поворот судьбы со своим мужем, который готовился к отбытию на следующий этап гиперпространственных гонок и по семейным обстоятельствам откладывал вылет до последнего. После отлёта Хана Лея обсудила свой план обратиться к Сенату со своими оставшимися друзьями Тай-Лином и Вариш, которые выразили сомнение в искренности мотивов Рэнсольма. Тай-Лин затем сообщил Лее, что он планирует выдвинуть свою кандидатуру на пост Первого Сенатора. На следующий день сенатор Органа выступила с краткой речью о своём расследовании деятельности картеля Риннривина и воинов Амаксин. Она раскрыла, что картель Риннривина финансировал воинов Амаксина, ответственных за теракт в банкетном зале. Во время её доклада Грир Соннель передала каждому сенатору обширный пакет данных. Свидетельство Леи вызвало взаимные обвинения между популистами и центристами. Органа дополнительно представила видеозаписи с миссии на Сибенско и сообщила, что база амаксинов была уничтожена при перестрелке с их звёздными истребителями. Сенаторы обвинили её в том, что она, как и её отец, совершила массовое убийство, но Лея ответила, что её расследование разоблачило подготовку воинов Амаксин к войне против Республики. Она также предупредила, что амаксины — не единственная угроза Республике и призвала своих коллег покончить с политическими дрязгами и не позволять своим взглядам на неё затуманивать очевидное. После неё в её поддержку выступил сенатор Кастерфо, бывший друг Леи. Он подтвердил её выводы, а также представил видеозаписи своего путешествия на Даксам IV, где были показаны тренировочные центры амаксинов. По этим записям можно было оценить их военную мощь. Кастерфо также засвидетельствовал, что амаксины не только активно готовились к войне, но и восхищались «доброй старой Империей». Свидетельство Кастерфо подтвердило показания Леи и убедило ряд сенаторов. Его мужество и самопожертвование вернуло ему уважение Леи, но вызвало гнев леди Карисы, тайно работавшей на Первый Орден, чтобы подорвать Новую Республику. Узел затягивается День спустя Кастерфо навестил свою бывшую подругу. Их разговор начался с того, что Кастерфо похвалил Лею за её хорошую работу на Сибенско. Далее он объявил, что намерен и далее продолжать расследование, асающееся деятельности воинов Амаксин и картеля Риннривина Ди. Хотя Лея не поблагодарила Рэнсольма за поддержку её свидетельства, она похвалила его за амбиции и вклад в активное продвижение своей собственной политической фракции. Она также сказала Кастерфо, что он принадлежит к тому сорту политиков, который нужен галактике. Так как собственная политическая карьера Леи завершилась, она посоветовала молодому сенатору работать с любыми сходно мыслящими сенаторами, чтобы предотвратить войну, даже если ему для этого придётся покинуть центристов. Кастерфо согласился и перед уходом пообещал сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить Республику. Через десять дней после финального выступления Леи в Галактическом Сенате она помогала Тай-Лину Гарру, выдвигавшегося на пост Первого Сенатора, в его предвыборной гонке. Посетив один из парков Хосниан-Прайм, Лея встретилась там со своей бывшей помощницей Корр Селлой, которая извинилась перед нею за то, что оставила её. Она предложила Органе служить ей снова; это предложение Лея приняла. Когда Тай-Лин смешался с толпой, Лея заметила Арлиз Хадрассиан, с которой она ранее сталкивалась на Бастазе и которую видела в голозаписях Рэнсольма с Даксама IV. Прежде, чем она смогла отреагировать, Хадрассиан выстрелила в Тай-Лина из бластера. Перед тем, как выстрелить в себя, Хадрассиан сказала Лее, что она счастлива своим умением мыслить стратегически. После убийства Тай-Лина Гарра Галактический Сенат единодушно объявил официальный траур. Основываясь на данных с Сибенско, как популисты, так и центристы пришли к выводу, что и за терактом в банкетном зале, и за возвышением Риннривина, и за воинами Амаксин стояла Арлиз Хадрассиан. Хотя большинство сенаторов склонялось к мысли, что самоубийство Хадрассиан покончило с опасностью для Республики, Лея не соглашалась с этим. Она призывала власти расследовать источники финансирования Хадрассиан, заостряя внимание на том, что бывший имперский солдат и мелкая бизнес-леди не смогла бы подкупить внутреннюю охрану. Она подняла этот вопрос во время поминальной службы. Однако её подруга Вариш продолжала оплакивать потерю Тай-Лина Гарра. Через два дня после убийства Лея услышала новостное сообщение, гласившее, что её бывший друг Кастерфо арестован за содействие Хадрассиан и воинам Амаксин. Проконсультировавшись с Грир, Лея пришла к выводу, что центристы обвиняют Кастерфо на основе подложных сведений о его якобы общении с Хадрассиан. Перед тем, как Рэнсольм был депортирован, чтобы предстать перед судом и быть приговорённым к тюремному заключению на своей родной планете Риоса, Лея переговорила с ним и предложила ему свою помощь. Хотя Кастерфо был настроен пессимистически относительно успешности её помощи, он попросил у Леи прощения за то, что предал её доверие. Она же, в свою очередь, попросила у него прощения за то, что поначалу воспринимала его как приверженца Империи. После финального разговора с Кастерфо Лея поняла, что за текущим кризисом стоят центристы, и что они готовы уничтожить любого инакомыслящего в своей среде. Перед тем, как окончательно сложить с себя обязанности сенатора, Лея воспользовалась удобным случаем свести счёты с леди Карисой за раскрытие тайны её происхождения и интриги против Кастерфо. На основании того, что леди Кариса нарушила клятву хранить тайну Верховного губернатора Биррена, Лея убедила Старшие дома лишить её всех королевских титулов пожизненно. Она лично доставила Карисе эту новость. Позднее, тем же вечером, Лея организовала в ангарном отсеке сенаторского комплекса частное собрание, на котором присутствовали ряд новореспубликанских офицеров, в том числе Джоф, Грир, Ниен Нанб, Калуан Иматт, адмирал Акбар, доктор Хартер Калония, Хват Уэксли и Зари Бенгель. Так как Галактический Сенат был слишком занят своими дрязгами, чтобы защищать Республику, Лея провозгласила создание новой военной организации – Сопротивления. Как лидера Сопротивления Органу чаще называли генералом, чем принцессой. Уничтожение джедаев Люка Скайуокера thumb|250px|Люк Скайуокер и R2-D2 на догорающих руинах Храма джедаевПосле того, как Лея открыла своему сыну Бену тайну его происхождения, он начал проявлять влечение к Тёмной стороне. Надеясь, что её брат поможет ему научиться контролировать это влечение, она отправила его на обучение к Люку Скайуокеру, который в то время пытался восстановить Орден джедаев. Несмотря на это, Бен не только продолжал стремиться к Тёмной стороне, но и проявил интерес к наследию Дарта Вейдера: всё это происходило под влиянием Сноука, Верховного лидера Первого Ордена. В конце концов он принял имя Кайло Рена, став одним из рыцарей Рен, и убил своих товарищей — всех студентов Люка Скайуокера.Это произошло между 28 и 34 ПБЯ; более точная дата достоверно неизвестна. Проклиная самих себя и друг друга, Органа и Соло расстались, а Люк удалился в изгнание: как подозревали Органа и Соло — в Первый храм джедаев. Конфликт с Первым Орденом Перед полётом на Джакку Когда тлеющий конфликт с Первым Орденом разгорелся, Лея была проинформирована об участии эскадрильи «Рапира» в бою над планетой Сураж 4 с целью защитить грузовой корабль типа «НК-Вителл» «Иссира Зайд», который в конце концов был захвачен Первым Орденом. Заинтересованная в любой информации об Ордене, Лея отправилась на оперативную базу эскадрильи, чтобы встретиться с её командиром По Дэмероном, который только что вернулся с разведывательного вылета. Он преследовал «Иссиру Зайд» и в результате обнаружил базу Первого Ордена в системе ОР-Каппа-2722.Перед пробуждением Когда Дэмерон закончил свой рассказ о произошедшей там схватке, Лея заметила, что он поступил очень глупо, но сделал то, что считал правильным, и что его пилотское искусство напоминает ей её брата. Она предложила Дэмерону присоединиться к Сопротивлению, и тот принял предложение немедленно. В течение нескольких месяцев, во время которых он выполнил ряд заданий Сопротивления, Дэмерон стал одним из тех, кому Лея Органа доверяла больше всего. Благодаря его навыкам Органа привлекла его к участию в операции «Удар сабли», в ходе которой ему удалось угнать яхту «Краса Хевуриона» (вместе с её навигационным компьютером и содержавшимися в нём данными) у её владельца, сенатора от Хевуриона Эрудо Ро-Киинтора, симпатизировавшего Первому Ордену. thumb|left|180px|Лея Органа отправляет По Дэмерона на поиски Лора Сан ТеккиПосле того, как он, Каре Кун и Иоло Арана сумели выполнить боевое задание, несмотря на внезапную атаку превосходящих сил Первого Ордена, Органа попросила С-3РО посмотреть, что он может сделать с полётной информацией, а сама поздравила Дэмерона. Пока тот отдыхал, Органа анализировала информацию, извлечённую из бортового компьютера. На следующее утро она вызвала его в свой офис и спросила, что он чувствовал в момент выбора. Он ответил, что вспомнил о безнадёжности имперской эпохи, о которой ему рассказывали родители. Благодаря ему Лея приняла решение найти своего брата и вернуть галактике надежду. Прежде всего ей нужно было разыскать Лора Сан Текку, который, как считала Лея, хранил тайну местонахождения Люка. Карта Скайуокера В 34 ПБЯ Лея отправила По Дэмерона в деревню Туанул на планете Джакку, чтобы найти там Лора Сан Текку, владельца фрагмента карты, на которой было показано местонахождение Люка и Первого храма джедаев. Примерно в это же время дроид PZ-4CO уговаривала её (под влиянием майора Иматта) записать свои мемуары. За сорок четыре дня Лея отказывала ей семь раз, но в конце концов сдалась и рассказала об операции «Жёлтая луна». Когда она закончила свой рассказ, их прервал Иматт, сообщивший Лее, что их ждут в командном центре на Ди'Куаре. В ожидании новостей Лея вкратце поговорила с капитаном Хватом Уэксли и его дроидом-помощником, пока лейтенант Таслин Брэнс не вручил ей сообщение, информирующее о том, что Туанул стёрта с лица планеты, Лор Сан Текка мёртв, истребитель По Дэмерона разбился, а сам Дэмерон, по-видимому, погиб. Однако она подозревала, что BB-8, астромеханический дроид Дэмерона, уцелел, и отдала С-3РО распоряжение разыскать его, используя следящую систему. Затем она встретилась со своим личным посланником, коммандером Корр Селлой, и приказала ей отправиться на Хосниан-Прайм, чтобы обратиться к Сенату и попытаться убедить его предпринять хоть какие-либо действия против Первого Ордена.Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (роман) thumb|right|250px|Воссоединение Органы и Соло Тем временем С-3РО при помощи дроидной сети обнаружил ВВ-8 в замке Маз Канаты на Такодане. Встревоженная находкой, Органа приготовилась вернуть дроида, но в этот момент узнала, что Первый Орден применил супероружие, известное как база «Старкиллер», чтобы уничтожить Хосниан-Прайм и обезглавить Новую Республику. После того, как Лея почувствовала возмущение в Силе, она отправила в замок Маз Канаты эскадрилью Сопротивления под командованием недавно вернувшегося По Дэмерона. В последовавшей битве на Такодане Лея воссоединилась со своим мужем, Ханом Соло, впервые за годы. Он рассказал ей о Финне и Рей, которые пытались вернуть ВВ-8 Сопротивлению, но Рей была схвачены на Такодане Кайло Реном. После этого Органа совещалась с другими старшими офицерами Сопротивления. Она рассказала им об информации Финна о базе «Старкиллер», и они решили атаковать супероружие. Пока они ждали возвращения Теммина Уэксли из разведывательного полёта, Соло разговаривал с Органой об их сыне. Когда Соло собрался лететь на базу «Старкиллер», чтобы, как тридцать лет назад на Эндоре, отключить планетарные щиты, Лея приблизилась к нему, и они оба поняли, что всё ещё любят друг друга, даже после всего того, что случилось. Органа попросила Соло попытаться вернуть Бена домой, если он его встретит. Но во время нападения, за которым она наблюдала с базы, она почувствовала в Силе смерть Соло от руки их сына. Тем не менее действия Соло позволили истребителям под командованием Дэмерона атаковать, уничтожить термальный осциллятор и вместе с ним – базу «Старкиллер». После их возвращения было обнаружено, что в памяти R2-D2 хранится недостающая часть карты из памяти ВВ-8, на которой было отмечено местоположение Первого храма джедаев, куда удалился в изгнание Люк Скайуокер. Лея вручила полную карту Рей и пожелала ей удачи, сказав: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила». Оставшиеся участники Сопротивления попрощались с Рей, Чубаккой и R2-D2, после чего они отправились на поиски Скайуокера. Им удалось добраться до планеты Эч-то и Первого храма джедаев, где Рей вручила Люку световой меч, когда-то изготовленный его отцом. Личность и черты характера Обладавшая властным характером, Лея также была остроумным дипломатом. Она не боялась высказывать свои мысли в глаза даже таким могущественным личностям, как Дарт Вейдер или Уилхафф Таркин. Резкая, прямолинейная и своевольная, она готова была выполнить любую задачу, какую бы ни взяла на себя, ставя свой долг превыше личных нужд: возможно, это было следствием её воспитания. Кроме того, она никогда не стремилась к королевской власти — её главной целью было не признание, а помощь тем, кто нуждался в ней. Благодаря самодисциплине ей успешно удавалось сдерживать свой огненный темперамент. Она хотела гордиться собой, будучи признанной за то, что она делала, а не за её титулы. Умная, упрямая и отважная, она всего лишь старалась делать столько добра, сколько могла, и это было одной из причин, делавших её привлекательной в глазах Хана Соло. Несмотря на свою преданность альдераанским ценностям пацифизма, Лея верила в право на самозащиту и яростно сражалась за свободу галактики. Помимо способностей лидера, Органа была известна способностью сохранять присутствие духа и проявлять бесстрашие даже в унизительных ситуациях, например, во время побега со Звезды Смерти через мусоросборник или недолгого рабства у Джаббы Хатта. Будучи человеком действия, Органа стремилась вносить в мир позитивные изменения, но при этом была нетерпелива — черта, роднившая её с её братом Люком. Навыки и способности Дочь Избранного, Лея, как и её брат Люк, была чувствительна к Силе и чрезвычайно могущественна в ней. Хотя её мать умерла сразу же после её рождения, Лея сохранила воспоминания о ней, как об «очень красивой, доброй, но печальной». Когда Скайуокер, раненый и беспомощный, висел на флюгере под Облачным городом на Беспине, Лея почувствовала, что он в беде, и сумела направить «Тысячелетний сокол» к нему. Это было не единственным появлением её способностей в Силе. Когда Люк Скайуокер на Эндоре открыл ей, что он — её брат, она была потрясена, но в глубине души она всегда знала, что это правда. Скайуокер также открыл ей, что она чувствительна к Силе, как и он сам, и со временем сможет научиться использовать её; тем не менее, до 34 ПБЯ джедаем она не стала. После взрыва второй Звезды Смерти Органа заверила Соло, что Люка на ней не было, так как чувствовала присутствие брата в Силе. Несколькими днями позже, в королевском дворце на Набу, она смогла почувствовать давнишнее тёмное присутствие Дарта Мола, оставшееся там после его дуэли с Квай-Гоном Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби во время битвы при Набу. Она также чувствовала возмущение в Силе во время Хоснианского катаклизма и в момент смерти Хана Соло, несмотря на то, что это произошло на базе «Старкиллер», а она сама находилась на Ди'Куаре. Люк Скайуокер считал, что её сила воли, несломленной даже после таких событий, как уничтожение Альдераана и потеря сына, были проявлением её могущества в Силе. Другим проявлением Силы, по его мнению, было её пресловутое «внутреннее чутьё» Другие способности Органа, знаменитая своими навыками в дипломатии, была способным посредником. Благодаря настойчивым усилиям её приёмного отца и тёток она преуспела в искусстве публичных выступлений, также как и в самообороне. Владевшая оружием не хуже, чем словом, она очень метко стреляла из бластерного пистолета и редко промахивалась. Во время своей альдераанской юности она училась ездить верхом и даже стала чемпионкой Альдераана по стипль-чезу среди юниоров. Органа также была опытным пилотом с многолетним стажем. В частности, она пилотировала шаттл типа «Лямбда» и «Тысячелетний сокол»: последний — в том числе и в бою, во время бегства с Хота, отстреливаясь при этом от имперских истребителей TIE/ln, пока Хан и Чубакка отчаянно пытались починить гипердвигатель. Органа также пилотировала набуанский истребитель N-1 вручную, без астродроида, как и повстанческий пилот Шара Бэй. Они уничтожили орбитальные спутники, установленные Осколком Империи в ходе операции «Пепел», при этом Органа спасла Бэй, отцепив от её хвоста вражеский истребитель. Однако она редко использовала эти навыки и чаще помогала пилотам достичь места её назначения. Лея также умела стрелять из бластеров всех типов и размеров, метко поражая штурмовиков во время побега со «Звезды Смерти». На Саймуне 1 ей также удалось сбить TIE-истребитель из лазерных пушек захваченного AT-AT. Романтические отношения Люк Скайуокер ]] Во время Галактической гражданской войны Лея Была схвачена Вейдером, но успела отправить на Татуин спасательную капсулу с дроидами, которых обнаружил Люк. Увидев её голоизображение, он воскликнул: «Она так прекрасна!» Впоследствии Лея оказалась одной из сторон любовного треугольника, поскольку и Люк Скайуокер, и Хан Соло питали к ней определённые чувства. Её отношения с Люком, впрочем, не зашли дальше невинного поцелуя. Но, когда Люк сказал ей, что она на самом деле — его сестра, она с облегчением поняла, что может любить их обоих: Люка — как брата, а Хана — как мужчину. Хан Соло Хан был единственным мужчиной Леи, и любовь к нему она пронесла через всю жизнь. Поначалу Лею раздражало сребролюбие Хана (на самом деле он в то время отчаянно нуждался в деньгах, чтобы выплатить долги Джаббе Хатту). Вдобавок Лея не хотела признавать, что имеет серьёзные чувства к Хану, поскольку одновременно испытывала определённую симпатию к Люку. Но когда Хана замораживали в карбоните, принцесса поняла, что любит его. В 4 ПБЯ они поженились, и год спустя у них родился сын Бен. Уже во взрослом возрасте он пал на Тёмную сторону Силы, и это едва не разрушило отношения между ними. Впоследствии они воссоединились и поняли, что по-прежнему любят друг друга. Их смогла разлучить только смерть Хана, павшего в 34 ПБЯ от руки собственного сына. За кулисами Во всех трёх эпизодах оригинальной трилогии, а также в седьмом и восьмом эпизодах принцессу Лею играла ныне покойная Кэрри Фишер. В третьем эпизоде роль новорождённой Леи исполнил Айдан Бартон, сын директора картины Роджера Бартона; он же сыграл и её брата Люка. В игре «Звёздные войны: Восстание», анимационном сериале «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» и LEGO-сериале «LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures» её озвучивала Джулия Долан. В фильме «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» её сыграла норвежская актриса Ингвильд Дейла. После смерти Кэрри Фишер в декабре 2016 года Райан Джонсон, директор восьмого эпизода, сообщил, что актриса снялась во всех сценах ещё в июле, и что в «Последних джедаях» Лея появится. Пока неизвестно, как уход Фишер скажется на девятом эпизоде или будущих фильмах по «Звёздным войнам». 6 января 2017 года «Mercury News» сообщила, что «Disney» намеревается переделать оставшиеся два эпизода в связи со смертью Фишер, и что директор девятого эпизода Колин Треворроу вскоре намерен встретиться с Кэтлин Кеннеди и другими исполнителями, чтобы определить, что должно быть изменено в сценариях. Вскоре после этой встречи компания «Lucasfilm» заявила, что работает над воссозданием облика персонажа Фишер в цифровой форме для будущих фильмов. 24 марта 2017 года сотрудник «Disney» Боб Айгер сообщил, что роль Фишер в «Последних джедаях» в связи с её смертью не изменится, и что восьмой эпизод будет таким, каким планировался. 7 апреля 2017 года брат актрисы Тодд Фишер заявил, что Лея Органа появится и в девятом эпизоде: для этого планируется использовать кадры, отснятые для седьмого и восьмого, но в окончательный вариант не вошедшие. В ранних черновиках сценария четвёртого эпизода Лея была описана Джорджем Лукасом как 14-летняя принцесса (в том же возрасте, что и Падме Амидала в «Призрачной угрозе»), дочь короля Кайоса и королевы Брехи с планеты Аквила. В этом черновике у неё были два брата, Биггс и Винди, которых в окончательном варианте не было: в фильме Лея была единственным ребёнком. В более позднем варианте она выведена как Лея Антиллес, дочь Бейла Антиллеса с мирной планеты Большая Органа. Лишь в четвёртом черновике Органа – это родовое имя королевского дома, а планета стала называться Альдерааном.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Интересно, что, когда в 1977 году Лукас писал фоновый материал для лицензирования, он снова отметил, что у Леи было несколько братьев, и что она не знала, смогли ли её родители покинуть планету перед её уничтожением. Однако в окончательном варианте никто из дома Органа, кроме Леи, к повстанцам не примкнул. В итальянской версии фильма Лея была переименована в «Лейлу Органу». Грим и костюмы Джордж Лукас в журнале «Тайм» комментировал причёску Леи в виде «булочек с корицей» так: «В фильме 1977 года я много работал, чтобы создать что-то отличное от нынешней моды: так я пришёл к облику женщины-революционерки времён Панчо Вильи. Такие «булочки» были популярны в Мексике на рубеже двадцатого века». По свидетельству самой Кэрри Фишер, дизайнер костюмов придерживался политики «никакого нижнего белья в космосе», из-за чего во время съёмок оригинальной трилогии она не носила бюстгальтер. Для соблюдения приличий вместо недозволенного предмета одежды использовалась липкая лента. Рабский костюм Леи из «Возвращения джедая» стал популярным косплейным выбором. Её настоящая мать По утверждению Джорджа Лукаса, он хотел, чтобы один из близнецов Скайуокеров помнил их мать. Поэтому Лея в «Возвращении джедая» описывает её как «очень красивую, добрую, но печальную».Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays Когда в прокат вышел третий эпизод, многие зрители недоумевали, как Лея могла помнить Падме Амидалу, которую видела едва ли минуту. Высказывалось мнение, что Лея имела в виду не родную мать, а приёмную – Бреху Органу. Официальный сайт «Звёздных войн» в разделе «Q&A» утверждает, что Лея говорила именно о Падме, однако данный источник более не считается каноничным. Икона феминизма В январе 2017 года во время Марша женщин его участницы несли многочисленные плакаты с изображениями Леи Органы, как принцессы, так и генерала. На последних было написано: «Место женщины — в Сопротивлении». Американская писательница-феминистка Энн Териолт по этому поводу заявила, что Лея «продолжает сражаться и тогда, когда это кажется невозможным», имея в виду недавнюю смерть Кэрри Фишер. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3'' *''Асока'' *''Потерянные звёзды'' *''Потерянные звёзды (манга)'' *''Лея, принцесса Альдераана'' * * * *''Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории'' *''Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории (роман)'' *''Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 6'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда *''Побег от Дарта Вейдера'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Приключения Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Лидер по имени Лея'' *''Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1'' *''Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки'' *''Хан и спасение повстанцев'' *''Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5'' *''Линия фронта: Отряд «Инферно»'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 1'' *''Наследник джедаев'' *''Оружие джедая. Приключение Люка Скайуокера'' *''Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар'' *''Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны 11: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 2'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 40'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *''Phasma'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] }} Источники * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Альдераанцы Категория:Имперские сенаторы Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Сенаторы Новой Республики Категория:Члены Сопротивления Категория:Члены Старых династий